Soul: Backstage Stories- Over My Dead Body
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Charlie hears about Mike's death and comes to take Robby away from Jeremy. Robby…has other plans. And while little Robby doesn't want to go, it's not him or Jeremy or the 'Aunts' Charlie has to worry about…it's the ticked off golden spirit that happens to still be around!
1. He's Baaaack

**So, this is another extra story in the** ** _Soul_** **series. This one takes place after** ** _Guardian Angel_** **and is actually a multi-chapter fic. Like I said...some of these are one-shots, others will be multi-chapter. Anyway, in this one here, a certain deadbeat decides to come back and take his son with him...too bad little Robby has other ideas. And just you wait until** ** _Mike_** **finds out, because even though she's just a spirit now...she's a very powerful and over-protective one at that...**

Chapter 1

He's Baaaack

"RAWR!"

Jeremy Fitzgerald shot up with an 'oof' as a little red-headed blur jumped on his chest. The thirty six year old's grey eyes fluttered open as he gave a smile and ruffled the bright red hair of the madly giggling six year old on his chest.

"Hey there, lil' Capt'n," he smiled as the little boy giggled happily, "How are you?"

"I good, Daddy!" the boy, Robby Schmidt, beamed.

Jeremy hugged the little boy to his chest. Little Robby wasn't technically his son. His mother, Mikayla Schmidt (who preferred to be called Mike), had given custody of the little boy to Jeremy when she died at Fazbear's Fright. It was hard to believe that it had been six months since Mike had gifted him and her two friends, Ashe and Kayle, with the little angel that kept a smile on his face.

What Ashe and Kayle didn't know, was that the attraction had been haunted by Mike's big brother and three friends whose spirits possessed the four main animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy…and eventually, Jeremy's little sister and Mike herself joined their ranks, possessing the Marionette and the Spring Suit version of Freddy known as Gold. But all six spirits had been lost since the fire burned the whole thing down and everything that remained was put to auction.

Jeremy then moved in with Robby and his two 'aunts', adopting the little boy since his father abandoned both Mike and Robby a while ago.

"Ready for school?" Jeremy asked, shaking himself out of memory lane.

Robby pulled a face, sticking out his tongue.

"I tink I feelin' a wittle sick, Daddy," he stared, coughing into his hand, "See?"

"Uh huh," Jeremy growled, playfully poking the boy's nose, "C'mon, lil' Capt'n, let's get you dressed,"

"Noooo!" Robby whined, before shrieking in laughter as Jeremy flipped him upside down and carried him into the boy's room.

He tossed Robby into the air with a playful roar before catching him and blowing on his bared stomach, making the boy howl, giggling madly as Jeremy then proceeded to tickle him. Even though Jeremy was saddened by the loss of this precious child's mother, his _friend_ …he was glad that he got to take care of such beautiful little boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, quite a ways away in a not as welcoming place, not everything was happy and cheerful as it was in the other home. Four heads peeked around the doorframe of their new home, looking at the fifth of their number, who was curled up in the corner.

"What's going on?" a female voice asked as a sixth figure joined them.

"Six months and she hasn't even really moved," a softer female voice whispered, "I'm starting to worry about her,"

"She's mourning," a male voice replied, his blue eyes sad, "she's taken the loss of her son hard…"

"She'll snap outta it, right?" another male voice, this one younger sounding, "I mean…she has to…"

"I dunno," a third male voice said, his golden gaze looking at the curled up figure, "I hope so,"

He turned to the first female.

"I was going to tell her about today…but she brushed me off…like usual," he told her.

"Maybe I can reach her," the female replied, her grey gaze sad, "I just hope she'll listen,"

The unmoving figure heard the voices of her friends and family talking about her…but she didn't acknowledge any of them. It _was_ true that she missed her son…more than anything…but there was nothing she could do to see him again. She'd already went to their home, just to find out they moved…and now there was no way of finding him. He was gone…

"Mike," a gentle voice said as a pale hand laid itself on her shoulder.

"Go away, Emily," Mike growled bitterly, "Leave me alone,"

The older spirit's grey eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms.

"Mike, I'm not going to let you be wallowing in your misery," she started, "It's going to corrupt you if you're not careful,"

"I said, leave me **_alone_** **!"** Mike snarled, eyes flicking black as she thrust her hand out, a bright display of silver light crackling from it and shoving Emily back a few steps…

Only for something thin and wiry to grab her wrist and yank it upwards.

"That's enough!" Emily growled, holding the string that held Mike's wrist, "Now, I _know_ you're grieving. But I wanted to snap you out of it because Robby found something when he went out this morning,"

Mike didn't say anything, she just tried to yank her wrist free from Emily's strings.

"We found him," Emily finally said.

The insistent tugging stopped.

"Found… _who_ …?" Mike asked hoarsely.

* * *

He stood outside the house, it was a lot smaller than his own…was he in the right place? He took a piece of paper out of his coat pocket and stared at it, his breath coming out in wisps of smoke from the cold December air. Well, he was in the right spot…

The man walked up to the front door and knocked on it, waiting a few minutes as he heard pattering footsteps coming towards it. The door opened, revealing a little boy about six years of age with fiery red hair and golden eyes.

 _"God, he looks more and more like Mike and her friend Eddie every day…"_ he thought, taking off his hat, _"Or those pictures of Mike's brother_ _that she showed me a long time ago..."_

He opened his mouth to speak when the child gave a gasp of fright and slammed the door shut in his face. The man blinked rapidly.

 _"What kind of horror stories did your mother tell you?"_ he wondered as he heard footsteps again.

 _"Robby, there's nothing to be afraid of!"_ a woman's voice started, _"And you don't slam doors into people's faces! It's not nice!"_

 _"But…"_ came a little boy's whine.

 _"Butts are for sitting in,"_ the woman's voice chastised and the door opened again, this time revealing a familiar face.

"Kayle Angelo," he started, "It's been a long time,"

 _"Robby,"_ Kayle growled mentally, _"I take it back, you can slam the door in this jerk's face anytime you want,"_

The police officer's golden eyes narrowed, spitting sparks as her knuckles turned white from where she held the door and her jaw clenched.

"Not long enough you ba…" she cut herself off, reminding herself that little Robby could probably hear her, "What do you want,"

"I can't see him if I want to?" the stranger asked, "C'mon, Kayle, let me see him,"

"Not on your _life_!" Kayle snarled.

"Kayle, what's going on?" a male voice asked as the door opened even wider, revealing a tall, blond, grey-eyed man who held Robby on his shoulder, "Who's this?"

"Let me introduce myself," the man said, "My name is Charlie Winters…"

He gestured towards Robby.

"I'm Robby's father," he said, "And I've come to take him home,"

 **So, this is not going to end well...if there's any ideas you have for this one, I'm open to them! Just send in the idea via review or PM! Oh, and by the way...has anyone seen Foxy's upgrade on Scott's site or is it just me? I** ** _knew_** **it was going to be bad...but this is kinda worse than I expected...anyway, I'll see you guys soon!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. No Way

**And now we get to see what _Mike_ thinks of this arrangement...something tells me this will fly as well as a lead balloon...**

Chapter 2

No Way

"You're _sure_ this is the place?" Mike asked softly, tugging on the sleeves of her coat as the wind whipped her copper colored hair around her face from under her cap.

"Very," Emily nodded, "Robby said he saw Kayle entering the house earlier today,"

 **"That doesn't exactly mean that they still all live together,"** came the slightly more metallic voice from a young woman that looked exactly like Mike…

Except for the fact that her eyes shone as if lit from within.

"They do, Gold," Mike replied, still looking at the house instead of her other half, "Ashe and Kayle wouldn't break that promise and I doubt Jeremy would to,"

Gold rolled her eyes, rubbing her arm. The Spring Suit wasn't visible to anyone but Mike, Emily, Spring, and Scott…but that didn't mean that she wasn't as tied to the physical plane as her 'lighter' half was.

"You ready, Mike?" Emily asked, looking up at the younger spirit.

Mike gave a small nod and started forwards…right as a dark-haired young man walked up to the door.

 **"Is that…?"** Gold started, a flicker of memory going between both halves.

"You…" Mike snarled, clenching her fists as she started forwards only for Gold and Emily both to catch her, " _CHARLIE!"_

* * *

"Take him?" Jeremy asked as Robby's little hands tightened their grip around his neck, "Why?"

"I heard about Mike," Charlie admitted, "I…I'm sorry, she was a great person…"

"So why'd you leave her?" Kayle snarled, taking Robby off Jeremy's shoulder and holding him _away_ from Charlie, much to Robby's joy.

"I admit, I was stupid," Charlie replied, "I wasn't ready for this and when Mike said she was taking the job at that place…I panicked. I've worked the nightshift at the old place, never been so scared in my life,"

"It's not that bad," Jeremy replied, taking Robby back from Kayle and having the little boy nuzzle into his shoulder, an icy glare being sent towards his biological father.

The little boy was _so_ not going with him. And they'd be hard pressed to change that.

"All the same, the fact is that Mike's gone and as Robby's father, I have to take him home,"

"Don't wanna go," Robby mumbled, his hands nearly choking Jeremy with how hard he was holding on.

"Now, Robby," Charlie started, "You'd like the house. Mary is anxious to meet you, so are Danny and Lauren,"

"Who dose?" Robby asked suspiciously.

"Your step-mom and half siblings," Charlie said, reaching for the boy only for Robby to give a soft growl and Jeremy to back away…still with the boy.

"You _remarried_?" Kayle growled, "And had two kids!? You heartless son of a…"

She started forwards only for Jeremy to catch her and put a hand over her mouth.

"Ears like a _fox_ ," he hissed into her ear, his grey eyes flicking towards the gold ones of the little boy.

"I wanna stay with Daddy," Robby growled firmly.

Charlie gave a smile and reached for the boy only for Robby's little hand to slap at him.

"Not _you_!" he cried, grabbing Jeremy even tighter, " _He_ my Daddy,"

"Out of the mouths of babes," Kayle smirked, "Better get your butt outta here, Charlie Brown…else I'll have to arrest you for trespassing,"

Charlie leveled an icy blue glare at the police officer before shaking a finger at her.

"Kayle, you know it's state law that he goes to me," he growled.

"Only if the court deems you _worthy_ of having him," she retorted, "Mike stated in her last will and testament that she wanted Robby's care to go to me, Ashe, and Jeremy. Because _you_ left them on the street. Don't assume that I don't know the law, _Charlie_ …because I _do_. Now, _scram!_ Or I'm taking you in for harassment and trespassing!"

He took a step off the porch, still glaring at the little group.

"I'll be back, Kayle, mark my words!"

* * *

Emily and Gold had to hold Mike back from attacking Charlie as he left. They'd heard the conversation and to say Mike wasn't happy about it…would be a _major_ understatement.

"Emily, Gold, let me go," Mike ordered.

 **"Not a chance!"** Gold growled, **"Not until you calm down!"**

"I'm calm, I'm calm, I'm _perfectly_ calm!" Mike hissed through gritted teeth.

After a few minutes of Mike lunging and trying to get at Charlie, the spirit and the Spring Suit both looked at her as she started calming down.

"Can you let me go _now?"_ Mike snarked.

"Are you going to attack him?" Emily asked, her strings keeping a tight hold around Mike's waist while Gold had her hands locked around Mike's arms.

"…No…" Mike growled.

Emily warily let go of Mike, wrapping the seemingly fragile threads around her wrists and fingers while Gold reluctantly let go of Mike. Mike glared at the rapidly retreating figure of Charlie as he drove off in the car.

"That lowlife, thieving deadbeat," Mike growled, eyes flashing black as the wind blew off her hat, "I ought to give him a piece of my mind…dip him in meat sauce and throw him into a lions' den…that sounds about right…"

 **"And here I thought _I_ was the morbid and dark one,"** Gold snickered.

"Shut up," Mike growled, her ears flattening as she glared heatedly at the dark-haired man, "He's not going to take my little boy… _that's_ for sure!"

Her fury died down a bit when she saw Jeremy walk out of the house with a little boy dressed in a snowsuit and letting him play in the snow.

"Robby," she whispered, the hurt and longing clear in her voice as she watched her son playing around.

Jeremy's phone rang and the man turned around, talking to someone before frowning and picking up Robby, taking the boy into the house.

* * *

Later that night, Robby lay in his bed, hugging his little fox close to his chest as he tried to sleep. He didn't want to go with Charlie…he wanted to stay with his aunts and Jeremy. His Mama had said she wanted Jeremy to be his daddy.

A cool hand gently brushed his bangs away from his forehead and Robby's golden eyes fluttered open…just to meet a matching golden gaze above him.

"MAMA!" Robby gasped, eyes wide as he leaped into Mike's arms, nuzzling her shoulder and crying heavily.

"Hello, lil' Capt'n," Mike murmured, kissing her son's red head, dark tears streaming from her golden eyes, "I've missed you,"

"I miss you too Mama," Robby mumbled as his mother sat down in the rocking chair next to his bed, "Mama…were you been? Daddy say dat you killed dead…dat you burned up in da fire,"

"Unfortunately not," Mike sighed, "We're still here. Still trapped,"

"Wha' you mean?"

Mike gave a sad smile and pulled off the cap on her head, revealing the soft, golden ears that poked from her copper hair. Robby's golden eyes widened and he reached for the ears. Mike bowed her head so that he could get to them easier and let him pet them. She gave a soft laugh as her ears flicked under her son's hand…now she saw why her brother always laughed when someone petted his ears, that _tickled_!

"You like Unca Wobby," Robby stated, settling back on his knees and pulling out the silver locket around his neck, letting its song pour forth as he opened it.

Mike gave a nod, humming the song as Robby nuzzled into her chest. Oh how she had missed this!

"Mama… _he_ came back today," Robby said.

"I know," Mike told him, "I saw. And you know what…he will _not_ take you away from Jeremy, Ashe and Kayle. I _swear_ ,"

"Wha' you gonna do?"

"I don't know yet," she told him, holding him close as he drifted off to sleep, "But trust me…he won't want to take you away from them after I'm through with him,"

As soon as she felt he was asleep, Mike got out of the chair and carried her boy back to his bed. Gold materialized behind her, looking at the boy with her light honey gaze.

 **"You have a plan?"** she asked, **"I know he's not my son…but I don't want him in the hands of someone who just left you at the drop of a hat,"**

"Not yet," Mike said, kissing her son's forehead one last time before the clock struck midnight and she gave a cry of pain, hugging her body as it burst into smoke.

The silver stream of smoke whisked away from the boy's bedside and across town into the new attraction, streaming into the remains of the spring suit and making it jerk wildly as a pained shriek came from it. Two gold pinpoints flared to life in black pools and Mike sat up, rubbing her head.

"I might not have a plan…yet…" she murmured, "But I'm going to soon,"

 **As to what this plan is exactly...I'm not exactly sure, but I know that Mike's going to be messing with Charlie's head quite a bit. If there's any shenanigans that you want them all to pull on him...let me know (but there will be _no_ killing!)**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. An Agreement

**Not much here...just Gold and Mike figuring out something, Big Robby's new 'look' being seen...and the deadbeat bringing some backup to get Robby brought to his home.**

Chapter 3

An Agreement

Mike sat in the corner, trying to figure out a plan…with Gold's help of course. The only problem they had was that the best time to really mess with Charlie was during their imprisonment.

 ** _"Well…you could project yourself over there…"_** Gold suggested.

"Yeah, but he can't see me, remember?"

 ** _"Ah…right…"_**

"Talking to yourself again?" came Robby's tired voice.

Mike's golden eyes shot open. She hadn't seen Robby after midnight since they took the burned remains of his shell back to repairs! She looked up, eyes happy to see her brother…just to recoil in slight panic.

"Yeah…I've…seen better days," the elder spirit muttered, rubbing the back of his head with his remaining paw…or rather, the claws that decorated it.

"Never been more creepy, you mean," Mike replied, "My _God_ Robby! What did they _do_ to you!?"

The elder spirit's teeth had been taken out, being replaced with shiny, silvery metal _fangs_ that looked even sharper than the original's. The synthetic fur that Mike used to like using as a pillow when she was alive had been torn out around the tip of the fox's nose, revealing the silvery endoskeleton that made up her brother's frame. She could see the inside of his mouth if he tilted his head down ever so slightly. Although not as terrifying as Matt's new look…with his little minions…Mike still shuddered to think about it…or Amanda's with her _three rows of fangs_ or Sam with his sharp teeth and _claws_ …

Robby was still frightening.

"You guys are all nightmare fuel," Mike stated.

 ** _"THAT'S IT!"_** Gold squealed happily, making Mike wince and put a paw to her head.

"Mike?" Robby asked, only to get waved off.

"What's it?" she asked Gold, ignoring Robby's confused look.

 ** _"Nightmares. I just remembered…it's a certain ability Spring and I had after the four died. We've been haunting the demon's dreams for quite some time…driving him crazy enough that I could send him a few hallucinations. You'd be able to enter the dreams of whoever you wanted and either make them pleasant…or a true nightmare,"_**

"What are you two plotting now?" came Emily's voice as she came to a stop in front of Mike and Gold.

Mike flinched on instinct before shaking her head.

"Sorry, Emily," she apologized, "Still not used to seeing you as _that_ ,"

The former free spirit shrugged, the permanent smile on the porcelain mask seemed sad instead of happy.

"It's ok," she replied, "Now, what are you two planning,"

Gold's form materialized beside Mike, the Spring Suit brushed a copper strand of hair out of her eyes before looking at the slender figure.

 **"We're going to get Robby away from Charlie…but it'll take a day or two to get ready…and we need everyone's help,"** she said, **"Even Spring. We'll probably be able to get him and the demon separated…seeing as how we're going to project the spirits into the dream world…where Spring and I have some very good expertise in that area,"**

* * *

Charlie came back the next day…like he said he would. This time, with a child services officer. Little Robby stayed behind Jeremy's leg the whole time, nervously looking at the severe looking woman in a black suit. This time, Jeremy and Kayle had Ashe with them…to keep everyone level-headed.

"Is this _really_ necessary?" Ashe asked as Robby gave a soft whimper, making Jeremy reach behind and pick him up, setting him on his lap, "You're _scaring_ him! Where have you been the past four years? And only _now_ , when you've got a wife and two kids of your own, you decide to come back and take Robby from the only family he really knows?"

"He's _my_ son, Ashe," Charlie stated.

"That is Madame Mayor or Ms. Avarosa to _you_ , Mr. Winters," Ashe replied coldly and with enough ice in her tone to make the Antarctic look warm, "You lost the privilege to call me by my first name and nickname when you left my best friend and her two year old son on the street,"

"You tell him, Ashe," Kayle snickered.

"Hush, you," Ashe warned before turning back to Charlie, "You came to _our_ home and demand to take the child we call our own since his mother died and you expect us to just _hand him over_? I don't think so,"

"Mr. Winters is the child's biological father," the officer replied.

"Who he gave up all rights to," Kayle snapped, "I dunno if you have any children, lady, but if you did and their father just _left_ them on the streets to fend for themselves…would _you_ let him take them if something happened to you?"

"This isn't about me, it's about the young Mr. Winters and his father,"

"My name is Wobby Samuel Matthew _Schmidt_!" Robby piped up, his golden glare lasered in on the officer and spitting sparks, "Mama name me dat when I was borned. I' is on my baby papers,"

"Mr. Schmidt then," the lady corrected, "The fact is, in the state of California, when something happens to one biological parent, custody of the child goes to the living parent,"

"Mike stated in her will she wanted me to take care of him," Jeremy said, "She made me promise with her dying breath,"

He pulled out the paper that was once folded up in Robby's locket, showing the letter to the officer.

"That just means that the court will consider your plea for custody, Mr. Fitzgerald," the woman replied, "In order to keep him, you have to have certain criteria met…which I must say, you meet, except for the job pa…"

"I'm employed," Jeremy said, "I start tomorrow night as a security guard in the mall. I have experience in that area,"

"I see…"

"What about the state of mind?" Charlie suddenly cut in.

"What makes you think Jeremy's not in his right mind?" Kayle snapped, "If anything _you_ aren't in your right mind you heartless son of a…"

"KAYLE!" both Jeremy and Ashe snapped.

"Language!" Ashe reprimanded.

"Really?" Kayle deadpanned.

"Sorry…just slipped out," the other woman muttered.

"Oh…I'm just referring to the fact that he has a _major part of his brain ripped out_!" Charlie yelled, jabbing a finger at Jeremy.

Jeremy's grey eyes flashed dangerously as he moved to get up…right as the world started to shake.

 _"No! Not_ now _!"_ he thought as the pain intensified, shooting up through his scar and sending him to the ground, gasping for breath as shattered memories started flashing before his eyes.

Sharp teeth and black eyes, Emily's tearful goodbye, the fire, six shrieks of pain and terror as the building crumbled around him.

"Daddy?" Robby started, hugging Jeremy around the back, "Is otay, Daddy, you safe. Dey can't get you anymore. You otay…"

The little boy's voice brought another memory to the present…Mike's terrified gold eyes as she hurled the silver locket towards him.

 _"You give that to Robby! You take care of him! You be there for him! Raise him like I couldn't! You hear me?!"_

Jeremy's breathing steadied as he rubbed his scar, the pain receding as he looked down at the golden eyes of his 'son'. He ruffled Robby's hair, making him laugh and leap upwards, wrapping his arms around Jeremy's neck.

"See?" Charlie asked.

"And you saw how he handled it," Kayle retorted.

"He could _easily_ hurt Robby!" Charlie snapped, "I'm just thinking about my son!"

"He's _not_ your son," Jeremy said calmly, fixing a cold grey glare at Charlie, "He's _Mike's_ son. And Mike made me promise to take care of him,"

"Jeremy my Daddy," Robby added, his little voice piercing through the tense air, "You _not_! You _left_ me an' Mama!"

"ENOUGH!" the officer yelled, making the warring families shut up, "Alright, I _get_ that both of you want him. But Mr. Winter is the boy's biological father…"

Charlie threw a smug look at the little family.

"…Even though he has been out of the boy's life for four years…."

Kayle smirked back and Charlie's face turned sour.

"Therefore," the officer said, "the boy will go to Mr. Winters for a total of five days and five nights. Then, we will take this to court and decide the boy's fate from there. Deal?"

Jeremy looked at Charlie and likewise with the latter.

"Fine," they both grumbled.

This…was _not_ going to be a fun five days and nights…

For anyone.

 **Next, Mike finds out about the 'five days, five nights' deal...and decides that it's time to get Charlie. Also...I've run this past another reader, but I wanna see what the rest of you think (they liked it btw). It's another _Backstage Stories_ mini-fic titled _'Child's Play'_. **

**Basic idea: It's an AU. One where instead of everybody getting separated by the end of Guardian Angel, once Fazbear's Fright burns down, they rebuild the old place (the spirits never burned, so they're in less than perfect condition, but they fix it). Anyway, Emily's experimenting with what she can REALLY do with the Marionette (basically magic) and when messing with magic...accidentally transforms the others into little kid-sized 'bots (including Spring and Gold) and she and Jeremy have to take care of six lil' spirits. (Scott is not very active at this point, so it'll be mostly Spring interacting with everyone...). The spirits can't speak very well (though the 'screams' are _exactly_ like they normally are...) and when the clock strikes six...we've got six lil' toddlers runnin' around. Sound like an interesting idea**?

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. You See Me?

**And Now Mike finds out about the whole 'five days/five nights' deal...let's say, she's not happy. And Robby gets to meet his step-mom and half-siblings...put it this way, it doesn't end well...**

Chapter 4

You See Me?

"I don't wanna go," Robby whined as he and Jeremy worked on packing Robby's suitcase.

"I know you don't, lil' Capt'n," Jeremy told him, "But we've got no choice,"

"…We could wun away!" Robby suggested, his golden eyes lighting up in hope.

"We could, but then your Aunt Kayle would have to bring us in and then you'd _definitely_ have to go to Charlie,"

Robby crossed his little arms, holding his toy fox close to his chest.

"Mama wouldn't let me go," he growled.

Jeremy gave a pained smile as he put a hand on Robby's shoulder.

"No…she wouldn't if she were still here,"

"Still awive,"

Jeremy closed an eye and crossed his arms.

"C'mon, now, lil' Capt'n, I _know_ you know about the ghosts," he stated, making Robby give a sheepish smile, "When your mother passed and came back, first thing she did was come back to you. I _know_ you saw her and how else would you have known she died?"

"You wight, Daddy," Robby sighed as Jeremy zipped up the suitcase, "But I still don't wanna go,"

"I know you don't," he told him, kissing the boy's red head as he picked up the suitcase, "I'll let you finish packing and put everything in your backpack, ok? Come down when you're done, ok?"

"Otay," Robby grumbled as Jeremy walked out the door.

"He's making you _what_?!"

Robby whirled around just to see the shell-shocked golden form of his mother standing behind him.

"Mama!" Robby cried, rushing towards her and jumping into her arms, "Chawlie come back wi' mean-lookin' lady an' there a big fight between Daddy, Auntie Ashe, Auntie Kayle, Chawlie an' mean-lady. Mean-lady say I gotta stay wi' Chawlie for five days an' five nights an' if Daddy didn't let me go, then dey was gonna take me away from Daddy! I don't wanna go, Mama!"

Mike's golden eyes flashed darkly and a low, rumbling, staticky growl started deep in her chest as she started to shake. Oh, what she wouldn't _give_ to just teleport away with Robby and take him with her! She'd hide him away from Scott…He'd get to be with his _real_ family, with her and his uncle…

 **"Mike, you know that they'd just blame Jeremy,"** Gold chastised as the Spring Suit materialized in front of her.

Robby blinked and turned around, staring _right at Gold_.

"Mama…who dat?" he asked softly.

Gold blinked, stunned.

 **"You…you can _see_ me?" ** she asked, making Robby nod, **"That…that's not possible…"**

"Robby!" came Jeremy's voice from downstairs, "What's taking so long?"

Mike sat Robby back down on the floor and knelt in front of him.

"Don't worry," she told him, "Uncle Robby, Auntie Gold and I will see you tonight, ok? Charlie isn't going to take you away from Jeremy. We're all going to keep him from doing that,"

She kissed his forehead and she and Gold both faded out right as Jeremy walked in.

"Who were you talking to up here, lil' Capt'n?" Jeremy asked, picking Robby up.

"…No one," he said, "I…I weady Daddy…but I still don't wanna go,"

"I know, lil' Capt'n," Jeremy said softly as he walked out with Robby, revealing Charlie's waiting form at the foot of the stairs, "But you be good now, you here?"

" _I_ be good," Robby nodded.

 _"But I not sayin' anyting about Mama…"_ he thought as Jeremy set him down and gently prodded him towards Charlie.

* * *

Mary Winters was a tall, willowy blonde that seemed _way_ too bubbly for Robby's taste. The little boy literally had to be pushed towards the entrance of the _huge_ house by Charlie…as Robby dragged his feet the whole way.

"You must be Robby!" Mary beamed, kneeling down and hugging the suddenly rigid little boy, "Charlie's told me _so_ much about you! Oh! What pretty eyes you have!"

"He gets them from his mother," Charlie said, "Mike's family all had them,"

Mary nodded before leading Robby into the house, the boy clutching his fox to his chest, the silver pendant of his mother's locket dangling on his small chest.

"Well…let's get you all settled in, alright?"

"O-Otay," Robby mumbled.

"How old are you, Robby?" Mary asked as they walked through the long hallway.

"I six," Robby said softly, "I gonna be seven soon,"

"You're practically all grown up!" Mary smiled as she, Charlie and Robby stopped in front of a big door, "And here's where you'll be staying,"

"T-Tank you," Robby stammered as he quietly slipped inside the room, dragging the suitcase inside.

"You didn't tell me he was so adorable!" Mary whispered in Charlie's ear as Robby clutched the little fox toy to his chest and looked around the large bedroom.

"He gets it from me," Charlie smirked.

Mary gave a laugh and knelt down in front of Robby, pinching the ear of Robby's toy and starting to yank on it.

"Now, why don't we get rid of this ratty ol' thing…" Mary started…only to get met with a blood-curdling shriek as Robby yanked the toy back and dashed to the other side of the room, huddling against the wall and cuddling the toy to his chest.

"NO TOUCH!" he screeched, his golden eyes hard and icy, "MINE!"

"Robby, sweetie, we'll just get you a new one…one that's not as…nasty,"

"It not _nasty_ it _mine_!" he snapped, hugging the rust colored fox closer.

"It was his mother's," Charlie explained, "It belonged to his uncle until the day he died…then he gave it to Mike, who gave it to Robby. I at least thought they'd wash the thing first though,"

"Can I just wash it then," Mary asked.

Robby shook his head vigorously, burying his head in the fox's fur and smelling the sweet fragrance that his mama always wore. If they washed his Foxy, then he'd lose his mama's perfume.

"Alright then," Mary muttered before looking back at Robby, "C'mon, sweetie, let's go meet your brother and sister,"

Robby timidly got up and walked towards Mary, holding his toy away from her as they walked down the hall to another room, where two five year olds played.

"Danny, Lauren," Mary started, getting the blonde and black-haired children to look up, "I want you to meet your big brother…Robby,"

"Is he the other lady's boy?" Danny asked, "The one who left Dad?"

"And what is _that_?" Lauren squealed pointing at the fox, "It's _gross_!"

"He not gwoss, he _mine_ ," Robby muttered.

"It needs a bath!"

"No it don't!" Robby screeched, holding the fox close.

"Now, now," Mary chastised, "Settle down. And yes, Danny, he's the other lady's son…the one who died. He'll be living with us from now on…"

"Will not," Robby growled softly, "Mama and Daddy won't let me and I don't wanna either,"

"Now, you three play nice, you hear?" Mary started as she gently pushed Robby farther into the room, "I'll come back when dinner's ready,"

And she shut the door.

* * *

Danny and Lauren cautiously approached Robby, like he was some sort of wild animal that had wandered into their yard. Robby's golden eyes darkened in fear as he backed up until his back hit the door. He didn't like this situation _one bit_!

"So if you're that other lady's kid, how'd you end up here?" Danny asked.

"Mom just said that his mom died, Danny," Lauren said.

"Oh…so how'd she die?" Danny asked.

Robby gave a soft whimper as he held his toy closer. If those dreams were anything to go by…his mother didn't die peacefully.

"C'mon, how'd it happen?" Danny pressed.

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it," Robby shuddered.

"Aw…" Danny groaned, "I want to know!"

"He won't tell us, Danny," Lauren said, watching as Robby pushed past Danny and sat in the corner, hugging his toy to his chest as he pulled out the tarnished, silver locket that had a few drops of rusty red color spattered across it.

They'd tried everything to get rid of the spots…but nothing worked. The jeweler said that is was actually part of the metal, somehow, someway, but it wasn't harmful to anyone.

Robby opened the locket and let the song ring forth, closing his eyes contentedly…until it was ripped out of his hands.

"HEY!" Robby yelled as Lauren held the locket, letting it dangle before her blue eyes, "THA'S MINE!"

"Pretty," she hummed, "Can I have it?"

" _No_!" Robby snarled, lunging forwards and falling to the ground as Lauren tossed the locket to Danny, who was taller and had a few more pounds on him than Robby did, "Give it back!"

"Come and get it!" Danny sneered…but he wasn't laughing as Robby screeched and lunged towards him, his fist crashing into Danny's nose and making it bleed.

Danny started wailing as Robby scooped up the locket and retreated to a corner, hiding under the pile of stuffed animals there and cradling his locket close to his heart.

"Mama…" he cried, tears streaming, "I want Mama…"

A gentle pressure laid itself on his cheek before disappearing.

 _"I'm still here…"_ Mike's soft voice whispered in his ear, _"I always have been, and I always will be,"_

 _"We both are,"_ a male voice added and Robby gave a tearful smile as his little stuffed animal fortress started getting taken apart.

"Tank you Uncle Wobby, tank you Mama," he whispered.

 **Yes, Robby can see Gold. I figure since he is Mike's son, he'd be able to. Next up...Mike and the others get to mess with Charlie a little bit :) They won't be _too_ brutal...but still, it'll be a lot of fun. And 'Voice of Reason' Emily is going to be shaking her head when she sees what they've got in store for Charlie.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Survive the Night

**I am sorry I didn't have this up last night, I started my second job (which I hate) and I was so tired that I went to bed when I got home. Anyway, this is one of the chapters that Mike messes with Charlie. Obviously, a lot of it is going to be in dreams...and this one is more or less based off a song (Which I do not own by the way! I'd recommend listening to it during the dream sequence to really get a feel for it).**

Chapter 5

Survive the Night

"KIDS!" Mary yelled, "DINNER TIME!"

Two doors opened and Robby peeked out, his golden eyes curious…only to get shoved back into his room by Danny as the two younger children raced down the hall. Robby hit the floor with an 'oof!' and started to tear up. He felt a gentle hand grab him under the arms and hoist him upright. Robby turned around to see his helper…just to see the barest outline of a tall, red-haired, golden-eyed man as a breeze that smelled like metal, wood, smoke and something familiar whipped past him.

 _"Tank you Unca Wobby,"_ little Robby thought as he walked down the hall, still holding his fox to his chest.

He had a feeling that the _moment_ he let it down…Mary or one of the littler ones would take it and he'd never see it again.

The little boy climbed up into the tall chair between Lauren and Danny… _not_ exactly the place he wanted to be…but it was the only place left. Charlie sat directly in front of him while Mary sat to his right. The family had already started to get their food and began to eat it after Robby had gotten his food. The little boy cocked his head, blinking.

"What's wrong, Rob?" Charlie asked, making Robby twitch ever so slightly.

He _hated_ that nickname, it made him sound like a little thief…which he was _not_!

"Aren't you gonna give thanks?" he asked.

His mama had always done it before she died…so did Ashe and Kayle and Jeremy.

"I…I suppose I just forgot…" Charlie said slowly.

"But we never…" Danny started only to get a nudge from his mother.

"Robby, why don't you say grace for us?" Mary suggested.

Robby's golden eyes fluttered closed as he folded his hands…folding his little fox's paws as well.

"Tank you Lord for da food dat Missus Winners made, an' we hope dat it be good for us awl. Amen," he finished, cracking open his eyes as the other four people stayed silent.

 _"I'm proud of you, lil' Capt'n,"_ Mike's voice whispered as the lights flickered ever so slightly, _"Never forget that,"_

Robby gave a smile and dug into the food.

* * *

After dinner, the kids all washed up and Robby went to bed while the younger kids stayed up to watch TV.

"Don't you think you should check on him?" Mary asked, "He _is_ your son,"

"I'm sure he's fine," Charlie dismissed, "Besides, he's like his mother…he can take care of himself,"

Mary slammed her hands down on the countertop.

"Charlie, you _have_ to talk to him!" she snapped, "His mother just _died_! And from what you're telling me about his other family…they don't want him coming here but you won't tell me _why_. That Fitzgerald man…he seems to really care about Robby, maybe we should just…"

 _"No_ ," Charlie growled, "Robby is _my_ son. I'm not going to let some random face take him away from me. Mike wouldn't want that,"

"She _named_ him as Robby's guardian!"

"She was dying apparently," Charlie retorted, "He was probably the only person around to pass on the info…"

He waved it off.

"Forget it," he told her, "I'm going to go check on him, ok?"

And before Mary could let out another word…Charlie was out of the kitchen and walking down the hall to his eldest child's room. Charlie walked into Robby's room just to see the boy looking into space, a joyous expression on his face.

"Uh huh," the boy nodded, "I know…I don't wike it eider,"

"Who you talkin' to, Rob?" Charlie asked, only to get an icy glare from his son.

The little boy crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Not tellin' you!" he growled before turning back to whoever he was speaking to, "I know…I wanna go home. Uh huh, Daddy was nice, he take good care of me jus' like he pwomised,"

Charlie shook his head, blinking before turning around…and freezing just as he heard Robby's next words.

"I wove you too, Mama,"

* * *

Mike faded back in along with her brother and Gold as Charlie left the room.

"Why don't I sing you to sleep, lil' Capt'n?" Mike asked, sitting down in the rocking chair and letting little Robby climb on her lap, "Sound good?"

"Yeah!" little Robby chirped, giggling as his namesake gently kissed his forehead, the spirit's golden eyes sparkled as he sat next to his remaining family, while Gold leaned on Robby's bed, her arms crossed as she smiled.

Mike started humming as Robby snuggled up to her chest.

"Mama…you not gonna weave me 'gain, wight?"

"I can't promise that, lil' Capt'n," Mike admitted, "But I'll always be here when you need me, okay?"

"Okay," Robby yawned as Mike's humming grew louder and louder while her son's eyes fluttered shut.

Minutes later, Robby was slightly snoring as Mike rocked him back and forth. Gold walked over to the door and peeked out…a wicked grin on her face as she turned back inside.

 **"They're all asleep,"** she stated, **"We can start now,"**

Mike nodded as she kissed her son's forehead and closed her eyes.

"Let's do this," she smiled as wisps of shadow curled off of her still form.

* * *

Charlie went immediately to sleep after his little run in with Robby, not responding to Mary's questions. The man's icy-blue eyes closed and he drifted off into slumber…only to find himself immediately in a dream. The room he stood in was massive, monitors lined the walls while two vent shafts were placed in the right and left walls. The door in front of him was more like a gaping hole in the wall, leading down a long hallway. A flashlight and a mask lay on the desk. Something told Charlie that he'd need them, so he picked them up, only to see a note attached to the mask.

 _"The flashlight disorients the older ones, the mask wards them off, but they learn the more you use it. Good luck!"_

There was no signature…but the handwriting looked familiar. He looked at his surroundings a bit more…noticing that the walls had pictures drawn of some familiar animals.

"No way," he whispered, "Is this the old place? The one where that Jeremy guy worked?"

He heard the lights flickering on with a couple loud bangs…and he could have _sworn_ he heard music…

 _"Let's try to make it right, don't want to start a fight. And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright…We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight. You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night…"_

Charlie cautiously turned the flashlight on and pointed it down the hallway…only to nearly drop it.

"What…the _heck is that_!?" he shrieked, throwing on the mask.

It… _looked_ …like the bear bot, Freddy, but much, _much_ scarier…

 _"Let's try to make it right, don't want to start a fight. And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright…We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight. You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night…"_

He flipped on the flashlight and spotted that dumb fox with the bear…and he'd gotten an upgrade too. Charlie started to panic…and then the flashlight was taken by a yellow wing. He nearly screamed as he saw the duck with its mouth full of insanely sharp teeth while the rabbit joined, it's own teeth bared in a smile.

 _"Hey there! How you doing?"_ the duck giggled, waving, _"Nice to meet you, are you new in town? Don't think I've seen you before…"_

 _"It's great to see new faces around,"_ the bear rumbled as it came in, _"And if you'd like it, I can give a tour…of our enchanting wonderland, new and improved without the doors!"_

 _"There's no escape but then,"_ the fox gave a rough chuckle, _"Who would want to leave? It's a fantastical paradise and it's not make-believe_ ,"

The rabbit pushed forwards, it's clawed hands delicately stroking the red guitar in them.

 _"I'm so glad to have another member of the band,"_ he clapped Charlie on the back, making the mask slip a bit, _"You're one of us now, so let me take you by the hand!"_

Charlie reached up to push the mask back into place…only for the four bots to freeze, watching him carefully. The duck and the rabbit grabbed him by the arms and led him out of the room towards the stage. He saw the fox and the bear staying behind him, whispering…but he could hear them speaking.

 _"But what is that I spy with my robotic eye? I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy,"_ the fox started.

 _"Maybe he isn't everything that he seems…"_ the bear nodded, _"Time to investigate what's underneath the seams,"_

The other two animatronics started up the song that they'd been singing earlier and Charlie shuddered as he heard it…particularly the 'survive the night' part. But this time…another voice joined them, a sweet, low female voice that Charlie _swore_ he knew…

 _"If you survive the night…Oh, I'll take you away to our enchanted land of play!"_

He felt a heavy paw on his shoulder and Charlie jumped as he whirled about to see Freddy behind him, the little Freddy minions' black eyes glittering as they all looked at him.

 _"Forgive me for being suspicious,"_ he apologized, _"Mischief's not on my brain,"_

 _"We're programmed to be pragmatic when someone messes with the mainframe,"_ the rabbit added, clenching his fist and eyes flicking black as he got towards the end of the sentence.

 _"It's not that we don't_ trust _you,"_ the duck continued, putting a wing around his shoulder and hugging him that way, _"We do! We love you too…It's just that here at Freddy's…"_

Freddy gave a scathing laugh as he crossed his arms.

 _"We have a few rules,"_ he stated, right as a silver hook flashed out and punctured the ear of the mask, ripping it off Charlie's head.

Charlie was face to face with a fanged, furious, black-eyed fox.

 ** _"AND IF YOU BREAK THEM WE WILL HAVE TO_** **BREAK _YOU LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS!"_** the fox snarled right as the other three's eyes flashed black, **_"WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGED PARTS!"_**

Freddy's black eyes flashed back to blue and he put a paw in front of the fox's chest before turning to Charlie.

 _"Now you wouldn't want that,"_ he stated, _"And frankly, neither would I,"_

 _"But sometimes to do some good you gotta **be the bad guy**!"_ the fox interrupted, reaching for Charlie…who bolted, running through the building as the bots gave chase.

 _"In this world we play, we hope that you will stay,"_ they all chorused, _"And we will throw our most electrifying soiree! Formal attire is required for you to take part. You've got some skin that needs_ removing _before we start!"_

Charlie hit the ground and tried to scramble to his feet, eyes wide as he looked behind him to see the nightmarish bots shuffling towards him. The man turned around and came face to face with a pair of silver sneakers. Charlie's blue eyes slowly looked up the silver form of a very familiar face. The grey tear tracks in her skin were a little off-putting, but Charlie recognized her instantly.

"Mike!" he gasped, "You gotta help me! Those things…they're going to _kill_ me!"

The silver shade shook her head before kneeling down and tilting his head up with an icy cold hand.

 _"Let's try to make it right, don't want to start a fight,"_ came Mike's soft alto voice, making Charlie's eyes widen as she joined in the other bots' song, _"And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright…"_

She straightened up and spread out her hands.

 _"We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight…"_ she sang as her form turned into smoke and streamed into a golden bear, _"You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night…"_

The bear's eyes flickered, turning Mike's gold as Mike's laugh came from it.

"You…You're one of _them_!" Charlie gasped, trying to scoot away, just to bump into the rabbit's foot.

The man scrambled to his feet as all five spirits chorused together.

 _"Let's try to make it right, don't want to start a fight. And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright…We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight. You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night…"_ the spirits sang and Mike came closer, her voice splintering off from the other four as she reached Charlie and grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll survive," she smiled, the golden pinpoints blazing in the pitch black eyes, "Just don't break the rules…and play nice. And I'm sure we'll all get along,"

"We'll be the best of friends," the fox finished and his image flickered, revealing a red-haired boy that looked all the world like little Robby, " _forever_ …"

"You. Aren't. _Real_!" Charlie snapped, "NONE OF YOU ARE!"

Mike gave a perfectly dark laugh as she tilted Charlie's head up with a golden paw.

"You took my son from the ones I appointed to guard him," she said, "You should have expected this, Charlie, you _knew_ if I was still around I wouldn't take it sitting down,"

"You're just a dream! You can't hurt me!" Charlie yelled, plugging his ears.

Mike smirked, giving another laugh, this one more child-like as she stepped back.

"You think I'm just a figment of your imagination, Charlie?" she laughed, "Just wait…I'm not done with you yet…"

She gave an earth-shattering roar and lunged at him…

Right as Charlie shot up with a gasp, clutching his heart.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Mary asked sleepily.

"Nothing," Charlie shook his head, "Just a nightmare. I…I'm going to check on the kids, ok?"

"Mmmmkay,"

* * *

Danny and Lauren were sound asleep, the siblings were in their beds and lightly snoring. Charlie smiled and turned to walk down the hall towards his older son's room. He opened the door and heard childish laughter that made his blood freeze. The twenty seven year old looked in the room, just to see a figure dressed in blue and gold holding the boy in her arms, humming softly before setting Robby back down in his bed and looking at Charlie. The deep golden eyes suddenly flickered, turning black as dark tears ran down the fair cheeks. The golden specter burst into smoke and was gone…but not before something whipped past him and a soft female voice whispered in his ears.

 _"It's me,"_

 **Oh, trust me...this is going to be fun. Mike's not just going to be in Charlie's dreams...there will be some daylight moments where she messes with him. Mary might get some advice from Mike...but those kids...Guys, I'm sadistic, not _that_ sadistic. There might be a little prank that might get pulled...but nothing traumatizing. **

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Let the Games Begin

**And now Mike gets to talk one on one with Charlie...while we get a little moment with the two Robbys, and Mike and Gold get to 'play' around with the deadbeat. I've got a few movie references in here, see if you can spot them! And any songs in here...I do not own!**

Chapter 6

Let the Games Begin

To say that Charlie was a little frazzled when he walked into breakfast the next morning would be understating it quite a bit. The man was pasty white and the dark-circles under his eyes were almost pitch black.

"What happened to _you_?" Mary asked.

"Didn't sleep well," Charlie muttered as he wrapped his hands around the coffee mug and the twins dug into the stack of pancakes.

The sound of humming and then of singing came from the hall as Robby came into the kitchen, swinging the little fox toy by the arm as he walked in.

 _"Let's twy t' make it wight, don't wanna start a fight,"_ Robby sang as he sat at the breakfast table, making Mary give a slight 'aw', " _An' we so sorry if we give you awl a widdle fwight…We're not so scawy if you see us in da daywight. You'll be so happy jus' as wong as you…_ "

"Where did you hear that song," Charlie shook, staring at the six year old…who turned a frosty gold glare at him.

"Awound," Robby stated before looking up at Mary, "Tank you for da pancakes, Missus Winners,"

"Robby, you can just call me Mom," Mary told him, "It's fine with me,"

Robby's golden eyes flashed angrily before he bowed his head, his fists clenched under the table.

"I had a Mama," he growled, "She awlways my Mama…no one gonna replace her,"

"Yeah, well, your mom is dead, so _our_ mom is all you've got," Danny snapped.

"Daniel Eugene Winters!" Mary chastised as Robby's golden eyes flashed like twin suns and his little fists clenched, "Apologize right now!"

Danny's blue gaze stared frostily into the flaming golden one of his half-brother.

"Sorry," Danny muttered before adding under his breath, "Not,"

Robby's jaw clenched…right as the lights flickered. The little boy's furious visage suddenly turned calm as he turned to Mary.

"May I be excused?" he asked politely, to which Mary nodded and Robby hopped off his chair to go to his room and get ready for school.

The boy was immediately swept up into a hug by his namesake as soon as he closed the door to his room and the little boy started sobbing, grabbing fistfuls of his uncle's shirt and burying his head in the bigger red-head's shoulder.

"It's ok," Robby whispered into his nephew's ear, "It's ok…don't worry, you've only got to deal with them for a little while longer…I promise,"

"Where Mama?" little Robby asked, turning a tearful gaze up at his uncle.

The spirit's ears twitched slightly as he shrugged.

"Probably working with Gold to torment Charlie," big Robby replied, "C'mon, let's get you ready for school, ok?"

"Otay,"

The spirit set his nephew down on the ground, letting the boy go towards his closet and pick out some clothes for the day.

"You need this, lil' Capt'n?" his uncle asked, pulling out the backpack that little Robby had tossed in the corner.

The spirit suddenly stopped, looking behind him as something sat on his tail…a little, six-year old, red-headed something.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled playfully.

"Gotcha!" little Robby giggled.

"Oh _really_?" big Robby smirked, whirling around and tickling the little boy, making him squeal as he fell off his uncle's tail and onto the floor, "Haha! Who's got who _now_!?"

* * *

Gold and Mike however were watching as Charlie got ready for work. The man dressed up in his suit and walked into the large bathroom to run a comb through his curly black hair…when Mike smirked and slammed the door shut. Charlie jumped a mile high, yanking out a bunch of black hair in the comb, making Mike and Gold both snicker.

"Danny!" Charlie yelled, "What have I told you about slamming doors!?"

He rolled his eyes and went back to combing his hair before Gold knocked the brush out of his hands.

 **"You're right, Mike…this _is_ fun,"** the Spring Suit smirked.

"I know right?" Mike grinned, "He doesn't work until ten…so he'll be hanging around the house, plenty of time to mess with him,"

 **"And he can't hear us talking, just singing and laughing,"** Gold nodded, **"Oh…I'm going to enjoy this,"**

"You and me both!"

Charlie bent down to retrieve his comb…just for Mike to laugh. The man immediately snapped upright and stared around the room, trying to find the source…and froze as the lights flickered in the room and went out.

"Honey! Did you pay the electric bill!?" Mary joked, but Charlie wasn't laughing…for a second female voice started to sing…and that song wasn't invoking a pleasant memory for Charlie.

" _Toreador, en guard! Toreador, Toreador! And dream away, yes, dream in combat,"_ the voice sang, soft and lovely to the ear…but Charlie could hear the bitter edge it held, " _That a black eye is watching you, And that love awaits you, Toreador, love awaits you!"_

His blood turned to ice…because it was his wife's voice…his _dead_ wife's voice.

"NO! GO AWAY!" Charlie screeched, plugging his ears.

 _"And dream away, yes dream in combat, That a black eye is watching you."_

"Not listening! LALALALALALALA!"

 _"And may love await you, Toreador, love await you!"_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Charlie shrieked, only to get childish laughter in return while the sink turned on.

Charlie watched, frozen as steam rose from the scalding water and covered the mirror. But _that_ wasn't what made him freeze…it was the suddenly clear spot on the mirror that got longer and longer until it formed a letter. Whatever was drawing in the steam moved on to the next letter and the next until underlining the word.

 _BOO_

Charlie shrieked and bolted from the room only for something to flick the back of his head. He clapped a hand to his curly black hair and glared around the area.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" he demanded.

 _"It's been so long, since last I've seen my son…lost to this monster, to the man behind the slaughter…"_ a female voice sang sadly, _"Since you've been gone, I've been singing this stupid song so I could ponder the sanity of your mother…"_

"He is _mine_!" Charlie snapped to the air as Mary walked around the corner, "Just leave me alone!"

"What did I ever do to you?" Mary blinked, only for Charlie to whip around and grab her arms, leading her out of the room, she couldn't hear the childish laughter that echoed around Charlie.

 _"Ashes, ashes, we all fall down…"_ Mike's voice sang in singsong and eliciting a dark growl from Charlie, _"What's the matter, Charlie? Don't like my singing?"_

"SHUT UP!" he screeched.

"I didn't say anything…" Mary blinked.

"Not you, _her_!" Charlie gestured to the air.

"Ok…hon, you need to sleep," Mary ordered, grabbing Charlie's hand and pulling him towards a chair, " _Now_ ,"

"I don't…"

" _Sleep_!" Mary snapped, shoving him down in the chair, "And don't you _dare_ leave that chair until you've taken a nice long nap, you hear?"

"…Yes dear,"

* * *

And did he get any peaceful dreams?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No.

Mike decided that sending the others at him wasn't scaring him enough…so she decided to take a different approach.

The golden spirit tiptoed up behind Charlie, who was standing and looking around dazedly at the old location...

"BOO!" Mike yelled, making Charlie jump five feet in the air before whirling around.

"You!" he snarled, clenching his fists as Mike crossed her arms.

"Yep, **i** t **'s** **m** e," she grinned, letting the staticky voice of Gold come out as well.

"What do you _want_?" Charlie snarled.

"Give Robby back to Jeremy and I'll stop tormenting you," Mike told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha, sure," Charlie snarked, "And your little bot friends aren't killers,"

Mike's eyes flared, turning black.

"You leave them out of this," she snarled, "You don't have _any_ idea what we've been through,"

"'We'?" Charlie scoffed, "So that dream was true…you _are_ one of them,"

"And proud of it," Mike growled, "Give Robby back,"

"Lemme think on that, Mike…um, _no_ ," Charlie spat, "He's _my_ son,"

"He is _n **ot**_ **your son!"** Mike shrieked, eyes deep ebony with gold pinpricks, **"YOU _LEFT_ US ON THE STREET! YOU _CHEATED_ ON ME! _WHY_ DO YOU WANT HIM!?"**

Charlie quailed a little as the landscape darkened, shadows writhing around them both as the dark tears streamed down Mike's face and rendering her terrifying.

"He's mine by blood, and he needs a non-psychopathic father figure in his life,"

Mike calmed down a little after a gentle mental nudge from Gold.

 ** _"I don't want you to kill him by accident, calm down,"_** the Spring-Suit whispered.

"I know psychopaths…Jeremy's not one," Mike growled, "He has fits, yes, but he's getting over them. Robby helps with that,"

"All the same, I'm keeping him,"

Mike's eyes flashed and her fists clenched.

"This isn't over Charlie," she snapped, "I _will_ stop you from taking him. I might be dead…but I'm not going to take this sitting down. You don't know what you've started…"

And the world went dark for Charlie as he woke up in his chair.

 **Charlie is not going to leave this the same man...Mike's going to _really_ go after him because of this. And _yes_ he did cheat on her...Danny and Lauren are a year younger than Robby, Charlie left Mike and Robby when Robby was two...and since the siblings are Robby's half-brother and half-sister, Charlie cheated on Mike with Mary. I'm just being plain nasty aren't I? Don't feel sorry for him...he deserves everything they throw at him.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Going Too Far?

**I'm sorry this took so long guys, I'm just _wiped out_ from this past week at work...both jobs. I go home and I want to write...but I fall asleep instead. It's gonna be this way for a while, but it'll get better, I promise. Anyway, here we have our 'voice of reason' Emily Fitzgerald talk with Mike and Gold about their actions towards Charlie...but she's not the only ghost that is spotted once again...** **Oh, and we have a bit more Robby and Robby interaction...as well as the next gen (little Matt, little Amanda and James)!**

 **Also, Shadefeather682 was kind and wonderful enough and they did some art for this series! If you want to see it, go to their profile and copy and paste their deviantart link into your browser! They spent a lot of time on it and I think it looks beautiful!**

Chapter 7

Going Too Far?

Mike wasn't in the best of moods, flitting off into the shadows not long after she reappeared…so Robby decided to stay with his nephew and watch over him for the day.

"You gonna be with me _awl_ day!?" little Robby squealed.

His uncle gave a smile and nodded.

"Your mama isn't feeling so good…so I'm staying with you," he told him.

"Yay!" little Robby cheered, hugging his uncle as the two walked down the sidewalk towards the school.

Mary had dropped the boy off and was taking the younger siblings to daycare while she went to work, and Robby decided to follow his nephew, holding his hand and leading him towards the building.

"None of the others will be able to see me," Robby told his nephew, "Sometimes, you won't either, but I'll always be beside you,"

"Otay, Unca Wobby," little Robby smiled as his uncle took the boy and lifted him up onto his shoulders, the little boy's legs on either side of his neck.

"You holding on?" Robby asked.

"Uh huh!" the little boy beamed, wrapping his hands around his uncle's neck.

"Then away we _go_!" Robby crowed, suddenly sprinting forwards and making his nephew shriek in laughter as they sped down the sidewalk.

The two family members stopped not too far from the building and little Robby threw his hands up in the air.

"Again! AGAIN!" he squealed.

"Maybe later, lil' Capt'n," his uncle replied, prying the little boy off his shoulders, "Right now, you've got to get to class, right?"

"Aw…" little Robby pouted, only to get his bright red hair ruffled.

"Go on, you little scalawag," big Robby teased, poking the boy in the stomach, "I'll see you in a little bit,"

"You know wha' da best part 'bout school is, Unca Wobby?" little Robby asked as he held his uncle's hand and walked towards the steps.

"What?"

"No meanie Danny or meanie Lauren," little Robby growled, eyes dark as they narrowed.

His uncle gave a thoughtful hum. Those two needed taught a lesson too…but, he knew that they were just kids. Something that _none_ of the group could bear was the notion that a child would be hurt by them. It's why they all went full throttle when they heard Charlie returned to take little Robby away.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a tug on his shirt.

"I gotta go, Unca Wobby," little Robby started, "I see Matt an' 'Mandy an' James,"

The spirit nodded, looking up to see a carbon copy of both Matt and Amanda as well as a grey-eyed version of Sam all waiting by the door and waving at his nephew.

"I'll be with you," Robby promised, hugging his nephew, "Even though you might not be able to see me…I will be,"

"Tanks, Unca Wobby," the boy beamed, running up to his friends, "Hi Matt! Hi 'Mandy! Hi James!"

* * *

The little brunet boy gave a wave, straightening the headphones around his neck as he tapped out a rhythm on a small keyboard. His blonde-haired twin smiled.

"What took ya so long, Robby?" she asked, "Traffic?"

"No!" James interrupted, "I heard _all_ about it from Mommy! Your real daddy came back and now you're living with him for a little bit,"

"Not for much longer," little Robby told him firmly, crossing his arms, "Not if Daddy has anyting t' say 'bout it,"

Little Matt nodded and his hands flashed in an intricate pattern, making his twin nod.

"Matty's right," little Amanda nodded, "Jeremy won't let that man take you,"

The mute boy tapped a key on the keyboard and the sound of cheering sounded off, making the other three children laugh.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Matty," little Robby grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike was stalking through the house…only to walk into the new location and stand in front of her corner in front of her shell.

"What the…?!" Mike started, "How did I…?!"

" _I_ brought you here," came Emily's voice from behind her.

The golden spirit turned towards the former free spirit as she walked towards her…a blond-haired, gentle green-eyed man with tattered golden rabbit ears poking out of his hair nearly on her heels.

"Mike, this is going _too_ far!" Emily said, shaking her finger at the golden spirit, "I _know_ you've figured out you can dream walk…but you threatening Charlie? Mike…that's more _his_ area than ours! We _don't do that_!"

"Ever hear the term 'mother bear'?" Mike retorted, "That is _my son_ that we're thinking of! I will _not_ let Charlie take him!"

"I don't want him to have Robby either," Emily agreed, "But we can't drive him to do something you'll regret. You're not thinking straight,"

"I'm thinking _perfectly_ straight," Mike deadpanned, "You can check it with a ruler…"

 **"Emily…is right,"** the blond man replied, **"Listen to…her…please, Mike,"**

He turned to Mike's right.

 **"Gold…help me…out?"**

Gold materialized in front of him and shrugged.

 **"Sorry, Spring, I agree with Mike here,"** she said, **"I mean…I'm all for a little bit of chaos and surprises…"**

 **"But it's…not right,"** Spring scolded, shaking a finger at her.

 **"You sayin' that because _you_ think it…or because _Emily_ thinks it?" ** Gold snapped.

Spring's fists clenched and he gave a threatening rumble that Gold echoed.

 **"I am…my own…animatronic…"** Spring hissed, **"You…let my…Emily… _DIE!"_**

 **"You think I _wanted_ to let him kill her?"** Gold snarled, **"I _tried_ to save her! My servos locked up! I couldn't _move_!"**

 **"Sure Goldie…use the…locked servos excuse…YOU CAN'T EVEN…WALK ON YOUR OWN!"** Spring shrieked, making Gold roar and launch herself at Spring.

"HEY!" Mike snapped, holding Gold back while Emily held Spring, "Easy! Gold, what's _with_ you? You _never_ fight with Spring…"

She turned to Emily.

"You know…I think you're right here," she said, shaking Gold, "This has gone on _long enough_. If _these_ two start fighting…things are bad,"

"Gee, ya _think_?" Emily deadpanned as she yanked Spring back with a jerk of the strings and gently stroked the tattered, golden ears, "Spring…calm down, ok? Please?"

"Oh, I just _love_ your little spats," came a cold voice…making all four freeze and shake.

Four pairs of black eyes glared behind Emily as a familiar form leaned against the doorframe.

"I hear you want some haunting done," Scott smirked, "How can I help?"

" _You_ aren't doing _anything_!" Mike snarled, "Murderer!"

Scott held up his hands.

"I'm not sorry," he spat, "I don't deny it either…but if you want something done right…why don't you ask the one who has some experience in the matters,"

 **"You merciless, sick _psycho_ ,"** Gold snarled, thrashing in Mike's grip…and honestly, Mike was tempted to let her go, **"Go roast in he..."**

"GOLD!" Mike snapped, "You are a _children's_ _entertainer_ …you are _not_ supposed to know language like that!"

 **"You think I care?"**

Mike glared at the murderer. Oh…what she wouldn't _give_ to do exactly what Gold wanted to do to him. The monster took her son from her…ultimately, _he_ was the reason Charlie was being such a little gormless _cretin_.

"Why don't you make like a piñata, and _beat it_!" Mike snarled.

"'Cause this is more fun," Scott snickered…

Only to get smacked in the face by a blue blur and a loud crash of tones. Emily, Gold and Mike all turned towards Spring…who had his guitar reared back for another blow, his normally gentle pale green eyes narrowed and deep black with hatred.

 **"G-G-Go…away…"** he snarled.

Scott rubbed his nose, glaring blackened daggers at his 'lighter' half.

"I'll deal with you later," he promised, stalking off.

Spring shuddered and dropped the guitar to the ground as he rubbed his arms.

 **"Not…looking forwards…to that,"** he stammered as Emily put a hand on his shoulder.

 **"Don't worry, Spring,"** Gold promised, **"We'll probably do another dream sequence tonight…right Mike?"**

Mike nodded, turning to Emily.

"Please," she pleaded, "I can't let Charlie take my little boy. You should _see_ his little monsters of children! They constantly pick on Robby…Em, he _has_ to go with your brother. I can't bear it if Robby is stuck there with Charlie,"

Emily closed her grey eyes, sighing heavily.

"Fine," she told her, "But tone it down, okay? Don't let your hatred rule you or you're gonna end up like the psychopath,"

Mike gave a grin and turned to Gold.

"C'mon," she started, "Charlie's at work…we can mess with him there…wait, I just got an idea…"

She turned around and smiled as she spotted a familiar form.

"Hey Matt!" she called, "How'd you like to get some revenge?"

 **Anyone care to guess what Mike and Matt have in store for a certain creep? And having Scott come back for a brief moment was just a bit of guilty pleasure...so was Spring smacking him across the face with his guitar. Just to let you guys know, Spring _is_ terrified of Scott...but he also hates the psycho because he killed 'his' Emily...hence why Spring broke the springlocks inside him when Scott hid from the ghosts. Also, never _ever_ mention the fact that Gold can't move when she's back in her original body, she _hates_ it when it's mentioned and she will attack if it is. **

**I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Revenge

**I guess I forgot to mention this again last chapter, but little Matty's not deaf, he's mute. He can hear perfectly well, he just can't speak. Anyway, this time...little Matty's uncle gets to have some fun with Charlie...and in all honesty, it's actually something he's been wanting to do for _so_ long! Oh...and then big Robby gets to see Charlie again...now _that's_ gonna turn out well...**

Chapter 8

Revenge

 _"Second verse, same as the first!"_ a deep, male voice very nearly _shouted_ into Charlie's ear.

Said living man banged his head against his desk.

 _"I'm Henry the 8th I am. Henry the 8th I am I am,"_

"Kill," Charlie groaned, banging his head on the desk again.

 _"I got married to the widow next doooooor. She's been married seven times befooooore!"_

 _BANG!_

 _"And everyone was an Henry (Henry)! She wouldn't have a Willie or a Sam no Sam!"_

"Me,"

 _"I'm her eight old man, I'm Henry Henry the Eighth I am!"_

 _BANG!_

 _"H-E-N-R-Y! Henry! Henry! Henry! Henry! Henry the Eighth I am, I am! Henry the Eighth I am!"_

" _NOW_!" Charlie moaned bitterly as he repeatedly struck the side of his head, trying to get the singing out of his ears.

Mike's laughter rang around him as Charlie pulled at his hair.

"SHUT UP!" Charlie howled, swinging his fists around in hopes of smacking one of the ghosts.

 _"Sweet Revenge!"_ the male voice sang happily.

"Revenge!?" Charlie sputtered, "Who the hel-"

He gave a yelp as a sharp smack cuffed him in the back of the head.

 _"Now, now, Charlie,"_ Mike giggled, _"Language…"_

"Who is that?!" he demanded, "What unholy _demon_ did you bring to torture me with!?"

Very deep, very chilling laughter sounded off and Charlie's blood froze.

"Oh _God_ not you!" Charlie groaned, sliding down his chair, "Just when I think I've gotten _rid_ of you! You _stupid bear!_ "

* * *

"This stupid bear can hear you!" Matt growled, cuffing Charlie upside the head before turning to Mike as Charlie jumped, "Ah, I needed this…I needed to get away from Larry, Curly and Mo…Thanks Mike,"

Mike smirked, crossing her arms as she leaned against the cubicle wall.

"Yeah, kinda figured hearing them squeaking each other's noses had to get annoying after a bit," she admitted.

"And hear them in my _head_ ," Matt grumbled, facepalming as Mike flicked Charlie's ear, "I don't know _what_ those idiots in Repairs were thinking by 'gifting' them to me,"

"Hey, at least we don't have three little Matts running around," Mike pointed out.

"Hmmm, true," he nodded as he picked up a pencil and spun it around his fingers, making Charlie nearly fall out of his chair, "Well, I believe it's _your_ turn to do the song torture,"

Mike gave a wicked smile and grabbed Charlie's shoulders, digging her nails into them slightly as she leaned forwards and started singing.

"Charlie, you look quite down, with your big fat eyes and your big fat frown, the world doesn't have to be so greeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy!" she sang, making Matt start howling in laughter while Charlie howled in mental anguish, "Charlie when your life's a mess, when you're feeling blue always in distress, _I_ know what can wash that sad awaaaaaaayyyyy…"

"YOU LEAVING ME ALONE WOULD BE PERFECT!" Charlie shrieked.

Mike gave a diabolical smirk and took a deep breath before _belting_ out the song.

 _"PUT A BANANA IN YOUR EEEEEEAAAAARRRRR!"_ she howled, making Charlie bang his head against the desk more frequently while cursing bitterly…and Matt just _lost_ it, " _PUT A RIPE BANANA INTO YOUR FAVORITE EAR! IT'S TRUE, SO TRUE! ONCE IT'S IN YOUR GLOOM WILL DISAPPEAR! THE BAD IN THE WORLD IS HARD TO HEAR WHEN IN YOUR EAR A BANANA CHEERS! SO GO AND PUT A BANANA IN YOUR EEEEEEAAAAAARRRRRRR!"_

* * *

"School was fun!" little Robby beamed as he swung his backpack in his free hand while he held his uncle's wrist in his other, "James an' I got t' draw today!"

He dug into his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper, showing it to his namesake. The spirit took the paper with his remaining hand and looked at the picture. The boy had inherited his mother's skill. The drawing had Mike, someone who looked a _lot_ like Mike, little Robby, big Robby, Jeremy, Ashe and Kayle in it and below it, little Robby had put in big black letters 'My Family'.

"Unca Wobby?" little Robby asked, as he took back the paper, "You tink Mama an' Auntie Goldie are gonna make Chawlie give me back t' Daddy?"

"I think your mother will," Robby nodded.

He still wasn't exactly sure about Gold…that she existed anyway. He'd seen Mike talking to thin air since she died, Emily said that the Spring Suits were different and had their own personalities and such…and were able to project a human form. Gold was apparently Mike's 'dark' half while Spring was the murderer's 'light' half. Robby, wasn't sure _who_ was really crazy. Mike, for talking to no one but herself quite a few times…Or Robby for playing along that Gold existed.

"Well, look who it is!" a familiar voice started and Robby's head snapped up to see Emily all bundled up and walking towards the family.

"Emily!" the golden-eyed spirit blinked, "What are you doing here?"

Emily jerked her head over her shoulder.

"Spring and I decided to come out and walk around for a bit…he hasn't really seen the outside since the old days," she explained before kneeling down in front of little Robby, "Hello, Robby. It's nice to meet you,"

"Who you two?" little Robby asked, casting a look at the blond-haired, green-eyed man standing beside Emily.

 **"H-He can see me?"** Spring asked, blinking in surprise.

"He can see Gold, I'd be surprised if he couldn't see you, Spring," Emily said, ignoring the one-handed spirit's confused look and turning back to the little boy, "Robby, this is Spring. He's a very good friend of mine. And _I'm_ technically your aunt,"

"Huh?" little Robby asked.

"She's Jeremy's little sister," his namesake explained, "She's like me…and your mama,"

"You killed dead by the bad man," Robby stated, "But what 'bout Springy?"

 **"Gold and I…aren't like…the others,"** Spring stated, **"We're…not human…souls,"**

Suddenly little Robby's eyes widened.

"YOU'RE DA YELLOW BUNNY!" he screeched, pointing as he rapidly backed up, nearly knocking his uncle down.

His golden eyes suddenly flashed and he charged forwards, beating on Spring's knees, though, to his uncle, it looked like he was beating the air.

"YOU KILLED MAMA!" he howled, sobbing, "YOU KILLED MY MAMA!"

"Robby," Emily soothed, prying the distraught little boy away from the shell-shocked Spring-Suit, who was starting to break into tears.

"He killed Mama…" little Robby hiccupped as Emily drew him into a hug.

"No, _no_ sweetie," Emily murmured, "That was the one who killed us all. Spring killed _him_ …and now he's haunting Spring and forcing him to do things he would _never_ do,"

 **"I…I wouldn't…hurt her,"** Spring muttered softly as he knelt down, **"Mike…and Gold…are my friends…like Emily is,"**

"You _swear_ you not kill her?" little Robby growled.

 **"O-O-On my…E-E-Emily's g-g-g-grave,"** he swore.

"That's the most serious promise he can give, Robby," Emily told him, "Trust me,"

"O-Otay," little Robby muttered before standing upright…

"ROBBY!" another voice shouted.

The group, living and spirit, all turned towards a very disgruntled looking Charlie, who had a very smug looking Mike, Gold, and Matt following him.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Charlie started as little Robby dashed to his uncle's side and grabbed hold of the spirit's wrist, "Who is…"

He froze, frowning and squinting at the bright red hair and the angrily glowing golden eyes of the stranger before him.

"…Eddie?" Charlie blinked, "Eddie Fawkes? My God! It's been…"

He didn't get to finish as a pale blur shot towards him and something hard crashed into his nose, breaking it and making it bleed.

"ROBBY! NO!" Emily yelled, grabbing the one-handed spirit as he reared back for another blow, eyes dark and _furious_.

"You…son of a…" the spirit snarled only for his sister to clap her hands over his mouth.

"Don't you _dare_ ," she threatened, eyes flicking towards her son.

Robby jerked his head away from Mike's hands.

"You scum sucking _pig_!" the spirit shrieked, trying to jerk away from Emily, "Why I oughta…!"

Charlie took a few steps backwards, holding his bleeding face, as Robby shook violently.

"Calm down!" Emily ordered.

Robby's golden gaze glared at her before glaring at Charlie.

"You know what?" he finally ground out, "There would be _so_ much I want to do to you…but I _can't_ because _my nephew's_ here! You better watch your back, Charlie…because if I _ever_ see you again…I _will_ **_end you…"_**

"Time to go home," Emily growled, shaking Robby's shoulders before turning to his nephew, "See you sometime soon, little guy,"

"Otay," Robby nodded before hugging his shaking uncle and trotting into the house.

* * *

Charlie stared after the duo, unable to see the entourage they had with them. Mary poked her head out the door and screamed as she saw the blood spattered over Charlie's shirt.

"What happened!?" she demanded as she led him into the house.

"Ah…Ah dunno," Charlie mumbled, "Bu' Ah tink dat Ah'm in _big_ trouble wit' Mi's broda,"

 _"Which makes no sense…"_ he thought as Mary tried to fix the damage, _"Because…Robby's dead…"_

 **Before I get any further, I'm gonna explain why the Three Stooges are in here...they're actually the names Matt gave to his little 'minions'. They're not the _brightest_ bulbs in the chandelier...and they cause quite a few little facepalm-worthy moments for Matt...**

 **Also, the others 'go along' with believing Spring and Gold are real. The four spirits don't really believe that Spring and Gold exist...seeing as Mike and Emily (and now little Robby) are the only ones who can see/hear/touch them. And the songs...I had to do it. I actually _looked_ up what year Charlie's song came out just so that I'd be able to keep it in the time era (although...I probably would have put it in anyway...because it's funny).**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. Springtrapped

**I'm going to warn you now, this one's a little darker than the others. It gets explained why in the chapter, so I'll let you see. Anyway, this one actually takes place on the fourth night instead of night three because I wanted to give Charlie a little bit of a break. Honestly though, he did get spooked in the nightmares on night three, but he's starting to get used to it...so Mike decides to bring in the big guns. More specifically, the one who has the most experience in creating nightmares to haunt someone...**

Chapter 9

Springtrapped

Charlie woke up in the middle of the night to a high-pitched _shriek_ of terror. The man grabbed the baseball bat near his bed and leaped out of it, racing into the hall and down towards the children's rooms, Mary right behind him. He flung open the door to Robby's room and froze, bat lifted high. Little Robby was tangled up in his sheets, thrashing as tears streamed from his closed eyes.

"No!" he wailed, "Don't want! _DON'T WANT_! Mama! NO! MAMA! _MAMA!"_

Mary knelt down next to Robby and put a hand on his shoulder, watching as Robby's eyes flashed open, still red with tears.

"Easy, little one," Mary soothed as Robby struggled to get away from her, "It's ok,"

"Mama!" Robby wailed, "I want my Mama! Where's Mama?!"

"Sweetie, your Mama's gone," Mary tried, "But I'm here…"

"NO!" Robby snapped, still sobbing as he flinched away from her, "I want Mama! Or Daddy!"

Charlie started forwards only for little Robby to give a heart-breaking wail.

"DAAAAADDDDYYYYY!" he cried, sobbing deeply, "DAAAAADDDDYYYYY!"

Mary looked at Charlie expectantly, and when he didn't do anything, she sighed and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to get some warm milk or something to calm him down," she told Charlie as Robby's wails got more hysteric, "Just… _try_ to get him to quiet down a bit, okay?"

* * *

Mary jogged down the hall towards the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and preheated the stovetop before grabbing what she needed. Warm milk helped with nightmares, right?

"It's not gonna work," a soft voice whispered.

Mary whipped around and was face to face with a tall, young, golden-eyed woman in a gold shirt with long copper hair and a blue ball cap on her head with a thin scar slashing down her right eye. One of the new staff members perhaps? Mary didn't remember hiring her…but then, with Danny and Lauren and their rambunctiousness, it was hard to keep the staff on hand.

The young woman came up and gave a sad smile.

"He won't fall asleep with warm milk," she stated, nodding her head towards the pan.

"What do you suggest then?" Mary asked.

"Give this number a call," the woman suggested, holding out a thin slip of paper, "I'm sure that'll calm him down,"

Mary took the paper and looked at the number before looking back up.

"Thank y…" she stopped, blinking as she stared at the empty space in front of her.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number and was surprised when someone picked up at this hour.

 _"Jeremy Fitzgerald here,"_ the voice on the other side of the phone started.

"Umm…hi," Mary replied, "My name is Mary, Mary Winters…I'm Charlie's wife…"

 _"Oh, well, this honestly was unexpected…how's Robby?"_

"He's…not very happy," Mary admitted, "He's had a nightma…"

She stopped as she heard Jeremy give a sigh.

 _"Another one?"_

"He's had them before?" Mary blinked.

 _"He's been having nightmares since his mother died…I'm starting to think they're hereditary,"_

"Why?"

" _Wait…Charlie didn't tell you that Mike had them too?"_ Jeremy asked, _"Mike had been getting nightmares every night since she witnessed the murders of her big brother and friends at Freddy's in 1987. Robby's just now starting to get some…they're not every night, but they're getting more and more frequent,"_

"How can we get him to stop shrieking bloody murder?" Mary asked calmly.

 _"Can I talk to him?"_

"Just give me a second…" Mary started, jogging back towards Robby's room, only to get met with even _louder_ shrieks as she opened the door.

It was a _miracle_ that Danny and Lauren hadn't woke up.

"Robby?" Mary started, holding out the phone, "It's for you,"

Robby reached for the phone, but before he could even squeak out a 'hello'…

 _"Hey there, lil' Capt'n,"_

Robby's tears dried up _instantly_.

"DADDY!" he cried, holding the phone close to his head.

 _"I hear you had another one,"_ Jeremy started.

"Uh huh," Robby nodded, sniffing, _"Weal_ bad one,"

 _"You got your book?"_

"Uh huh,"

 _"Then you know what to do, right?"_

"Wight," the boy nodded, "Jus' like Mama,"

 _"Exactly,"_ Jeremy chuckled, _"Hey, you got your locket?"_

"Uh huh," came the reply, "You?"

 _"Sure do,"_ Jeremy smiled, _"I can't sing as well as your Mama could…how about you sing for me, kay?"_

"Otay," Robby nodded, opening the locket as a second melody rang from the phone and Robby started to sing, _"On winds an' waters may you cwoss, see mountains white an' blue. Yet on your woad, let's not fowget, da love I have for you…"_

The boy's racing heart started to calm down and his golden eyes started to flutter shut as he lay down on the bed.

 _"I love you, lil' Capt'n,"_ Jeremy crooned.

"I wove you too, Daddy," Robby yawned before he fell asleep and Mary took the phone.

As she grabbed the slender device…she couldn't help but notice the picture on the side of the locket…the red-headed boy who looked a _lot_ like Robby…and the copper haired girl who hugged him. The girl in the photo…

Was the same woman that Mary had seen in the kitchen.

"Um, Jeremy, you still there?" Mary asked, only to be met with silence…the man had hung up.

"What's wrong?" Charlie questioned.

"The people in Robby's locket," Mary started, "Charlie, do you know who they are?"

Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, the boy's Robby's namesake…his uncle," Charlie started, "The girl is Mike. It was taken a few years before the Missing Children Incident…why?"

Mary's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't know Jeremy's number…a woman gave it to me, said it'd help the little guy sleep," she explained, "Charlie…did Mike have any scars?"

"Yeah, she had one over her right eye," Charlie nodded, "She got it from the killer…he slashed her before he started killing…In fact, I think Rob's got a picture somewhere…"

He bent down and gently lifted the pillow on which Robby was strewn out, pulling out a photograph.

"It was taken just days before Mike died," he explained, handing the picture to Mary.

It had a picture of a blond man standing next to Robby. The little boy was being held…by a copper haired young woman with golden eyes and the right one bore a thin gash down it. Mary nearly dropped it.

"It's her," she whispered, "That's the woman that told me to call Jeremy…"

Charlie closed his eyes.

"C'mon, Mary, time for you to get to bed," he ushered, gently leading his wife to their room.

* * *

"So when's this dream of his gonna start?" Mike asked, standing in a misty place as she and Gold waited for Spring's signal.

 **"Soon enough,"** the 'darker' half replied, **"Don't worry…Spring never disappoints when it comes to nightmares. He starts it out all nice and happy…then it starts getting darker and darker until it's downright terrifying. He _hates_ doing it…but he's _really_ good,"**

"As long as we make sure Charlie won't take Robby, I'm fine with it,"

 **"Don't worry. And tomorrow night…hehe, Spring and I are going to have fun,"** Gold snickered, her light honey colored eyes sparkling brightly, **"Nothing lethal…but fun all the same,"**

Suddenly the landscape rumbled, shifting into something solid and _familiar…_ and Gold's smile got even wider, almost more sinister.

 **"It's time,"** she squealed happily, **"Let's have some _fun_ ,"**

"I agree," Mike nodded as Gold disappeared and the landscape solidified fully.

She looked down at her now smaller body and smiled. Spring was good…he'd even managed to get the little white dress correct. Then again…a lot of this was coming from Scott's memories…

The now six year old, fresh-faced spirit gave a nod and skipped off to where her now _two_ handed, twelve year old brother waited.

"You know, Wobby," Mike started, blinking in surprise as she found out her lisp had returned, "You look _so_ weird now tat you don't have your ears an' tail…an' wi' both hands. I've gotten used t' you lookin' different,"

"Seeing you without a scar is weird too…and I get to hear your little lisp again," Robby agreed as he took her hand, "But hey, I'm not complaining. I've got _both_ my hands back…I could care less about not having that cantankerous tail to deal with,"

Mike gave a laugh and she and Robby walked towards the others, waiting for Charlie to appear.

* * *

Charlie looked around the vaguely familiar surroundings. He'd _been_ here before…but it was a foggy memory…that is, until he saw the long hallway and the desk at the far end of it.

"That dream…" he murmured, "Oh great. Very funny Mike! I'm laughing, see? Haha?"

When there was no reply, Charlie rolled his eyes and turned around…only for a little form in white followed by a red blur to dash by him. Breathy, echoey laughter rang out as the red blur solidified into a red-headed boy that picked up the little girl in white and whirled her around, making her squeal happily.

Charlie got a closer look at the girl and blinked. He didn't recognize her at first…until he saw the determined expression on her face. It was _Mike_. A younger, unscarred Mike…but Mike it was. So that meant…the red-head was Mike's brother, Robby.

The man followed the siblings into a room, as they joined a group of four children. A brunet-haired, blue eyed boy in brown; a blonde-haired, violet-eyed girl in a yellow dress; a black-haired, scarlet-eyed boy with glasses in purple; and a blonde-haired, grey eyed girl in a black and white dress with ribbons in her hair. All six children held hands and started walking together. Charlie smirked.

"Matt and Amanda Harper, Sam Wyatt…and someone else. Huh, the missing kids. Is _this_ the best you can do Mike?" he yelled up at the ceiling, "This isn't very terrifying!"

Charlie looked back at the group of children just to see a golden colored Freddy step out of the shadows.

"…Gold…" he breathed, remembering Mike's advice to him all those years ago.

 _"…she's a spring suit…she likes to pop up every once and a while when the haunted poster turns into her. Just put up the monitor really quick and she'll be gone. Or just don't look at 2B and you'll be golden,"_

The golden bear held out a paw, looking right at Charlie and _smirking_. The man's eyes narrowed right as the six children shrieked, scarlet flashing from them and all of them falling down to the floor, eyes wide and staring…and most _definitely_ dead.

Charlie watched in horror as the bear touched the girl in black and white, watching as her form aged, turning into what looked like a girl in her twenties before it blurred, shimmering with dark light until it thinned and stretched, becoming a slender, black-garbed figure with a porcelain mask. The girl…former girl…stood, looking at the bear as it gestured towards the others.

The Marionette knelt down next to Sam, touching his forehead. The boy aged, turning into something…someone…familiar.

"Sawyer Harrison?" Charlie breathed before the form blurred, turning into the guitar-wielding Rabbit known as Bonnie.

The Marionette touched Matt on the forehead and Charlie watched as he too aged, turning into the man he knew as Mitchell Berenstein before blurring into the 'demon bear', Freddy. Amanda was next, transforming into Amy Berenstein before becoming the duck, Chica.

Charlie's eyes widened as the Marionette turned to Robby Schmidt I.

"No…" he whispered, "Eddie Fawkes…is _Robby Schmidt_!?"

And just as he spoke, the truth was revealed…and then the man's form transformed again into the lean form of Foxy.

"No _wonder_ that fox hated me…" Charlie murmured, watching in shock as Gold walked towards the Marionette and the last child…who had already transformed into the older version of Mike.

But Mike was a lot more bloodied now, Charlie could see that from her collar down…Mike was badly slashed. He watched as the bear removed its head, revealing a shadowy form that suddenly winked out and let the bear crash to the floor. He watched as the other dead children stood from the floor and walked towards their final member. The fox gently picked up Mike while the Marionette unzipped the back of the golden bear, and the fox placed Mike inside the costume, sealing her inside it. The bear jerked suddenly before pushing up to its knees and then standing. Charlie's eyes widened as he saw the bear's golden eyes fill with dark tears, streaming down the golden fur and staining it black.

The scene blurred and Charlie watched as three new children raced forwards into the restaurant. In a brief moment of shock, Charlie recognized them as Danny, Lauren and little Robby. All three children raced to the now possessed animatronics, Lauren and Danny racing to the main three bandmates while little Robby hung back near the tattered fox and the golden bear. Charlie watched as the images of the animatronics flickered. At times being the bots…before flickering into more human forms, except with ears, tails and feathers representing the animatronic that harbored them.

A flicker of gold caught Charlie's eyes and he watched as Danny, Lauren and Robby all walked towards a golden version of Bonnie. After seeing what happened to Mike and the others the _last_ time they followed one of those golden monstrosities…Charlie did _not_ want his kids anywhere _near_ that!

"Danny! Lauren! Robby!" he yelled, running forwards and trying to grab the children…only for his fingers to slip, "STOP!"

But they didn't listen.

Charlie didn't stop trying to help them…and then they were brought into a room. The rabbit went and closed the door behind them, locking it and turning to the three children. The kids all looked at the rabbit with wild eyes as it pulled out a silver knife and attacked. The three tried to run only for Danny to get stabbed in the back, blood spattering from his mouth and over his sister and half-brother. Lauren screamed only for it to get cut off as the rabbit drove the knife through her stomach. The monster turned to Robby, who was backed up against a wall, clutching that little fox toy to his chest as his golden eyes filled with tears.

"MAMA!" he shrieked.

"NO!" Charlie roared…just as everything went dark.

When the lights came back on…Charlie saw Mike and the blonde girl walk into the room…only to freeze. Mike's mouth opened in a shriek as she teleported to Robby's dying form in a burst of shadow. She held the little boy to her chest, stroking his red hair…even redder from the blood spattering it.

 _"I'm sorry my sweet baby, I should have been there,"_

Someone gave a soft, raspy laugh behind him and Charlie whirled around to face the golden rabbit.

 **"W-WH-WhaT'S the m-m-MAt-t-T-tER, Ch-CHAR-charl-Charlie?"** the rabbit glitched out, **"D-D-DON-Don't like my hand-HAND-handiwork?"**

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF FILTH!?" Charlie shrieked.

 **"Y-Y-You WAnt t** o know, Charlie?" the rabbit rasped, blinking a blue eye.

"Show your face, you heartless monster!" Charlie snarled.

The rabbit laughed a disturbingly familiar laugh before pulling off the mask…and making Charlie cry out in denial.

"What's the matter, Charlie?" _Charlie_ _Winters_ asked, smirking as he held the mask under his arm, "Are you scared of your own face?"

Charlie screamed, shooting up from his bed with his hand to his heart, gasping for breath.

"Oh, God…" he panted, "It was just a dream…a horrible, _horrible_ dream…"

* * *

Spring turned towards Gold as Charlie woke up.

 **"All I ask of you, Goldie…is that you _never_ make me do that again,"** he growled, rubbing his like new arm as the projections of Robby, Danny and Lauren disappeared.

Gold put a paw on her friends' shoulder. While here…both of them would be in mint condition, and Spring's voice wouldn't glitch out when he spoke.

 **"Don't worry, Spring,"** she reassured him, **"Nothing this bad ever again. Tomorrow…I'll handle everything with our part of his nightmare. You're done. I…I'm sorry I made you do this,"**

 **"I don't want him to get Robby,"** Spring murmured, **"I like Jeremy…he'd be a good father for Robby,"**

 **"I know,"** Gold nodded, **"C'mon…let's go someplace happier, sound good?"**

Spring gave a smile and leaned his head on his best friend's shoulder.

 **"Sounds perfect,"**

* * *

 **Mike said that Robby would give the golden locket to someone he cares a lot about...who better than Jeremy?**

 **Anyway, the next one will probably be pretty lengthy...because _all_ of them are going at him. Each spirit has their own section with Charlie...and it's gonna take a while. That...and there is now no internet at my house so the only place I can get anything done is at the library before I clock in for work. :(**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. PSA

**Hey everyone. So I _know_ this isn't the next chapter, but I need you guys' help. Next chapter is going to be one _massive_ fan song chapter with every spirit having a section (song) that they do. Now, I have everyone except for our Puppet and our Pirate, and they're proving rather difficult to find. If you've got suggestions, let me know in the reviews (for my guests) or PM (if you have an account). My only requirement is that they do _NOT_ have profanity in them (For example:It's Time to Die).**

 **Here's the list so far:**

 **Amanda- "Welcome to Freddy's" by Madame Macabre (It's how I imagined Amanda's singing voice with Matt dueting with her)**  
 **Sam- "The Show Must Go On" by Mandopony (that awesome guitar solo is why...and the fact that I imagine Sam's voice sounding like his.)**  
 **Matt- "Five Nights at Freddy's" by the Living Tombstone (It was his idea to sing that on in the second book, although Matt's voice is much deeper)**  
 **Mike- "It's Been So Long"** **by the Living Tombstone** **(Mother bereft of her child...seems fitting. Her voice is lower than the singer's though.)**

 **Spring & Gold- "Just Gold" ****by Mandopony** **(for obvious reasons...)**

 **So, have at it! Just let me know the fan song and who it's by and I will look it up. Like I said, I really need your guys' help with it. And since I now have more free time on my hands, this will come quicker.**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	11. Songs That Never End

**Oh, my goodness...you have no _idea_ what I went through with this chapter. I had _so_ much fun listening to the songs in here! And many thanks to all of you for your suggestions! They were _really_ good! Anyway, here is the _longest_ chapter I have _ever_ done for this fandom. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Many thanks to our anonymous guest for being reviewer #100!**

 **Playlist (for those of you who want to listen while you read, I highly recommend it. Listen to it in order for the full effect!):**

 **1\. "Welcome to Freddy's" by Madame Macabre**

 **2\. "Five Nights at Freddy's" by the Living Tombstone**

 **3\. "The Show Must Go On" by Mandopony**

 **4\. "Stay Calm" by Griffinilla (then stop it at 1:50 mark and move to next song in playlist)**

 **5\. "The Foxy Song" by Groundbreaking**

 **6\. "No Strings" by Groundbreaking**

 **7\. "It's Been So Long"** **by the Living Tombstone**

 **8\. "Just Gold"** **by Mandopony**

Chapter 10

Songs that Never End

To be honest, the spirits were all restless and almost nervous for this night. Tonight was the last chance to get Charlie to let Robby go home to Jeremy.

 ** _"When are we gonna get to play!?"_** a squeaky voice demanded while two other identical ones echoed it.

"Not right now!" came Matt's growl as the spirit tried to get to his feet, "Just…hush! All three of you!

 ** _"But…"_**

Matt gave an exasperated groan and threw his hands up in the air.

"GOOOOOOLLLLLLDDDDD!" he groaned, "A little help please?"

The golden spirit blinked, shaking her head in amusement as two of the little minions were wrapped around Matt's legs while the third wrapped its little paws around Matt's neck.

 ** _"AUNTIE GOLD!"_** the three minions squealed, tightening their grip on Matt.

The little minions didn't know that their 'daddy's' friends (and their 'daddy') were the spirits of long dead children and adults. They just thought that their family members transferred into human bodies during the day to save power. The spirits had tried to explain it…but all three of the minions had attention spans to rival that of a cocker spaniel on a sugar high. So, they just referred to each other as their character names.

"Ack! Mo! Can't breathe!" Matt gasped, "Curly! Larry! I can't feel my legs!"

"Nope," Mike grinned, "I think you're handling it fine enough. Freddy, you don't need to breathe though,"

" _Gold_!"

"Hey!" Sam yelled, poking his head through the door, "You two ready yet?"

"As soon as I detach these three," Matt growled, "Can you three just _scram_ already?!"

The three minions looked up at Matt.

 ** _"Do we have to?"_** the one on Matt's right leg asked.

"Yes, Larry,"

 ** _"But this is more fun!"_** the one on the other leg chirped.

"For _you_ , Curly,"

 ** _"Five more minutes?"_** the one around Matt's neck whined.

"Five more minutes and you'll be on the floor, Mo," Matt deadpanned as Mo buried his muzzle into Matt's thick, curly brown hair, "That's how long it is to midnight,"

 ** _"Aw, fine,"_** the minion huffed right as Mike walked up to Mo and picked him up, cradling him and making him squeal.

She then booped his nose, making it squeak.

"Goldie…what have you done," Matt growled as the two on Matt's legs suddenly let go and started poking each-others' noses while Mo poked his own.

Mike sat Mo down next to his brothers before patting Matt on the shoulder.

"You can thank me for distracting them later," she told him, "Right now, let's get going,"

Matt nodded and walked into the main room where the other ghosts stood…and suddenly, the room went dark, flickering into a misty dreamscape before solidifying into the old workplace. Charlie sat in the chair, eyes closed. He had _just_ fallen asleep and had yet to wake into his 'dream'.

"Ready, 'Mandy?" Mike asked.

"Ready when you guys are!" Amanda called before smirking at the sleeping man, "Hey, Charlie…Welcome to Freddy's,"

* * *

Charlie's eyes fluttered open…and he did _not_ like what he saw.

"Why am I back here?" he stammered, sitting up in the old security chair, "Can't I just wake up now?"

He pinched his arm…no such luck.

The man picked up the monitor and flipped through the cameras, checking and seeing everyone in their places. He flipped to the show stage…right as Matt _moved_ and looked _right at_ the camera.

 ** _"Hey everyone!"_** Matt's tinny voice called from the stage as Charlie hunkered down, **_"and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! So let's strike up the band!_** _**On-On-On-One, Tw-T-** kill me! **-T-Two…Hehehehe!"**_

His voice glitched out again as he laughed and Charlie shuddered as the three bots on stage turned their heads towards him.

 ** _"Is everyo-on-on-one enjoying s-so-some delicious_** _-delicious flesh?"_

"Freaky bots…" Charlie shuddered, "C'mon, guys! We were friends! Remember?"

What he got as a response was more glitchy, almost hysteric, laughter…from _five_ voiceboxes.

"Okay…guess not,"

Suddenly, a female voice started up.

 _"I can see you there, warmth and life…why don't you share?"_ Amanda pouted as she came towards the doors, " _It's been many years stuck here living with our fears. Please do pardon me, I can't help it, can't you see? In this misery, you can join our family."_

Charlie slammed the door down and Amanda stopped, putting her wings on her hips as her violet eyes turned dark.

 _"Why'd you lock the door? Don't you like us anymore?"_ she asked, cocking her head, before smiling, _"This game's lots of fun, you look funny when you run! Eyes up on the wall…well_ that's _just no fun at all._ _Watching us in there, using cameras hardly seems fair!"_

Two male voices joined her and Charlie shuddered as he recognized Matt's bass, he guessed that the other was Sam.

 _"Stalking hallways, getting closer_ _,"_ Sam sang, _"Got you now, it's nearly over…"_

 _"Found your blind spot, lurking within,"_ Matt rumbled only for Charlie to slam the door in his face, _"Sooner or later we'll get in…Careful not to waste your power_ _._ You've _still got to last an hour_ _,"_

 _"I can hear your heart pound heavy,"_ Amanda smirked, _"Here we come_ I hope you're ready!"

" _Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear,"_ the three sang, " _Pray that those doors hold steady_ _! As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn. Can you last five nights at Freddy's?"_

"I DID IT ONCE! I CAN DO IT AGAIN!" Charlie roared.

The phone rang and Charlie picked it up…only to nearly drop it as _Mike's_ voice rang from it.

 _"They don't let us out, all the people scream and shout,"_ she sang, _"After they go home, that is when they let us roam,"_

And then Charlie gave a shudder as he heard another voice join…none other than Robby's.

 _"Once we got a taste, but they shut us down in haste,_ " the fox spirit cried, _"Called us things of hell, blamed it on the rotting smell!"_

Suddenly Amanda reappeared in the window and pounded on the window, making Charlie jump.

 _"Who's_ that _on the phone? You're supposed to be alone,"_ she growled, _"You're_ not _playing fair…"_

Sam appeared in the doorway.

 _"We'll just have to break in there,"_ he snickered right as Charlie slammed the doors shut.

 _"You can join the crew,"_ Robby sang, _"we have got a suit for you,"_

 _"With you I'll confide,"_ Amanda finished, _"it's no use to run and hide!"_

Charlie flipped to 2B, looking for Sam…only for a girlish laugh to sound off. Charlie looked up just to see a golden paw snatch the tablet and hold it tauntingly out of his reach.

 _"Stalking hallways, getting closer_ _, got you now, it's nearly over…"_ Mike sang, " _Found your blind spot, lurking within. Sooner or later we'll get in…"_

She tossed the tablet out the door and far down the hall.

" _Careful not to waste your power_ _,"_ she teased, _"_ You've _still got to last an hour_ _. I can hear your heart pound heavy. Here we come_ …"

She tilted Charlie's head up with a paw and smirked, her black and gold eyes glinting wickedly.

"I hope you're ready!" she cried.

"MIKE!" Charlie shrieked as the golden spirit laughed and the now human form of his dead ex-wife burst into wisps of black shadow, "Ok, Charlie…buck up and go get that thing! Or that fox is gonna get you…"

 _"Why'd you come back here?"_ the five ghosts chorused, _"You should have fled, dear. Pray that those doors hold steady. You've made it quite far…it's rather bizarre_ _. Can you last five nights at Freddy's?"_

"AHA!" Charlie yelled, diving forwards and grabbing the tablet…only to freeze and look up at Matt's tall, brunet-haired human form.

The spirit's glowing, electric blue eyes flickered and he bared his sharper teeth in a smile before his form shimmered into the nightmarish form of Freddy. The man's ice-blue eyes widened as he rapidly got to his feet and Matt stalked forwards.

 **"Hey kids!"** Matt chuckled, grabbing at Charlie only for the man to dodge him, " **Where do you think _you're_ goin'?"**

Charlie leaped into the security room and slammed the doors down…right on Robby's nose.

 **"A-A-Aye! You'll be walkin' tha pl-pla-plank fer that!"** the fox howled, rubbing his nose.

Charlie looked out the window, seeing a human Amanda's blonde head bowed as she held her arms and looked up at him, her violet eyes looking pleadingly at him.

 _"I just want to go home,"_ she sang sadly, her form flickering, _"Don't want to be alone. Please don't cry or scream out…"_

Her form suddenly flashed into her nightly prison, the three rows of metal fangs shining darkly in the light.

" _You won't ever **get out…"** _ she growled, eyes dark and angry…

 **"Yarharhar!"** Robby's gruff laugh rang through the air, making Charlie shriek.

 _"Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear_ _. Pray that those doors hold steady,"_ the spirits chorused as Charlie flashed the light, revealing both Matt and Amanda in the window while Sam lurked at the other door, _"As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn. Can you last five nights at Freddy's?"_

 **"Hehehehe!"** Matt's deep laugh echoed through the room and Charlie shook his fist at the door.

"BEAT IT!" Charlie shrieked.

 _"Why'd you come back here? You should have fled, dear. Pray that those doors hold steady."_

"I DIDN'T WANT TO! I WANT OUT!" Charlie roared.

 **"Hahahaha!"** Amanda's high-pitched laughter sounded off.

 _"You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre_ _. Can you last five nights at Freddy's?"_

Charlie reached for the button, but was too slow and Robby dashed in, his tail thrashing irritably as he opened the door for Amanda and Matt. The golden eyes flicked towards the human and grinned, oil dripping from his sharp teeth as the other three ghosts walked in and the golden bear teleported in, sitting on the floor, black eyes cold and empty.

 **"Yarharhar!"** the fox laughed, jabbing his hook through Charlie's shirt and lifting him high, **"Wh-Wha' 'ave we _her-here_?"**

Amanda leaned her head on Matt's shoulder, smiling as her violet eyes glowed.

 **"Wow, I sure am** kill them **am hungry,"** she grinned as Matt laughed, **"Let's eat…"**

Suddenly, the clock struck six and Robby dropped Charlie unceremoniously to the floor and he, Mike, Amanda and Sam winked out of existence while Matt remained, his electric blue eyes glowing dangerously as Charlie stared at him.

 **"Thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear's,"** he smirked, fading as well, **"I'll see _you_ next time…"**

And he was gone.

* * *

The spirits were in hysterics, they were laughing so hard that they were crying while they reset the dreamscape. Charlie thought that he was waking up…oh the rude 'awakening' he'd get when he found out he was still dreaming!

"Oh God, haha, oh God my haha _s-spleen_!" Sam howled, pounding his fist on the floor, "Did you see his freaking _face_! HAHA!"

Mike turned to Matt and smiled.

"Your turn," she told him, making Matt give the most frightening laugh she'd ever hear him give.

"This is gonna be fun," he chuckled as his shadows flickered around him and flared out, sending them all into darkness, "Let's see how he handles Five Nights At Freddy's again,"

* * *

Charlie's eyes snapped open and he found himself leaning back in a chair…the same swivel chair in the old place.

"OH COME _ON_!" he roared right as a _familiar_ tune started up.

Panicking, Charlie checked the left door…but he didn't see the demon bear anywhere near him. A deep laugh sounded off and Charlie picked up the monitor, checking the cameras and finally seeing the show stage…where Matt was alone, looking at the camera.

 _"We're waiting every night_ _to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with us,"_ the bear spirit started, his blue eyes flickering as he looked up at the camera, before bowing his head, _"For many years we've been all alone,"_

 _"We're forced to be still and play_ _the same songs we've known since that day,"_ a female voice joined right as Charlie skipped through the cameras, spotting all of them out of their spots.

 _"An imposter took our life away,"_ Sam's voice added.

 _"Now we're stuck here to decay,"_ Robby finished right as Charlie checked the doors, spotting Sam in the left one.

 _"Please let us get in,"_ the rabbit begged.

SLAM!

 _"Don't lock us away!"_ Amanda added as Charlie checked the light and saw her.

SLAM!

 _"We're not like what you're thinking!"_ Matt shouted from the stage, making Charlie shudder.

He flipped to Robby, just to see the fox's golden eyes looking right up at the camera…no, it was a little, silver form of a twelve year old boy with tears streaming from his golden eyes while the other cameras revealed four little children…all silver, all crying.

 _"We're poor little souls_ _,"_ the boy cried before he twitched violently, golden eyes turning black as his body flickered back into the metal fox and he bared his sharp teeth in a sinister smile, _**"Before we lost all control, and we** 're forced here to take that role!"_

 _"We've been all alone_ ," Sam sang, in the dining hall and letting Charlie opened the door.

 _"Stuck in our little zone,"_ Matt and Amanda chorused from the restroom hallway, letting him open _that_ door.

 _"Since 1987,"_ Robby keened, showing the darkened teeth that _looked_ stained with blood.

 _"Join us, be our friend,"_ all four chorused, _" **Or just be stuck and defend,** after all, you've only got…five nights at Freddy's!"_

 _"Is this where you wa **nt to be?"**_ Sam asked right as his eyes flashed to black

 _"I just don't get it,"_ Amanda shrugged as her eyes flashed black and she gave an evil smile, **"Why do you want to stay five nights at Freddy's?"**

 _"Is_ this _where you wa **nt to be?"**_ Matt called, black eyes glowing darkly.

 _"I just don't get it…"_ Robby shook his head, his own golden gaze flickering and darkening as oil, or Charlie _thought_ it was oil, dripped to the ground from his teeth, **"Why do you want to stay five nights at Freddy's?"**

Charlie watched the three main ones. He knew that as long as he checked Robby every once in a while, he'd be ok…right? Yeah…that's when he heard the light clicking sound of something running at very high speed towards the doors. Charlie yelled and slammed the door down right as Robby shrieked, jerking his tall, lithe metal body out of the doorway and getting cut off as the door shut with a satisfying _BANG!_

 _"We're really quite surprised_ _we get to see you another night,"_ Matt chuckled as his blue eyes glared into the camera in the East Hall Corner.

Charlie then proceeded to slam the door shut.

 _"You should have looked for another job,"_ Sam started, _"You should have said to this place good-bye,"_

 _"It's like there's so much more,"_ Amanda sang, _"Maybe you've been in this place before,"_

 _"We remember a face like yours,"_ Robby called, jabbing his hook at the West Hall Camera as he banged on the door, _"You seem acquainted with those doors!"_

Charlie heard Robby heading back to the Cove and opened up the door. He flashed both lights…only to see Amanda standing in the window.

 _"Please let us get in,"_ the yellow spirit begged.

SLAM!

 _"Don't lock us away!"_ Sam added as Charlie checked the light and saw him leering in the door.

SLAM!

 _"We're not like what you're thinking!"_ called Matt from Amanda's door.

Robby sprinted down the hall again and banged on the door, more insistently this time. Charlie looked out the window to see the little boy again.

 _"We're poor little souls_ _,"_ came Robby's voice from the boy as he transformed once more, **_"Before we lost all control, and we_** _'re forced here to take that role!"_

 _"We've been all alone_ ," Sam sang.

 _"Stuck in our little zone,"_ Matt and Amanda chorused

 _"Since 1987,"_ Robby keened, scratching the hook down the door and making the metal squeal in protest.

 _"Join us, be our friend,"_ all four chorused, _" **Or just be stuck and defend,** after all, you've only got…five nights at Freddy's!"_

 _"Is this where you wa **nt to be?"**_ Amanda asked right as her eyes flashed to black

 _"I just don't get it,"_ Sam shrugged as his eyes flashed black and he gave an evil smirk, **"Why do you want to stay five nights at Freddy's?"**

 _"Is_ this _where you wa **nt to be?"**_ Matt called, black eyes glowing darkly.

 _"I just don't get it…"_ Robby shook his head, his own golden gaze flickering and darkening as oil, or Charlie _thought_ it was oil, dripped to the ground from his teeth, **"Why do you want to stay five nights at Freddy's?"**

Suddenly, the doors sprang open as the lights flickered out. Charlie froze…he _knew_ what happened when _that_ happened…

And that's when he heard the light, cheery, music-box version of the _Toreador March_ play. The man turned to face the glowing gaze of the bear as three other glowing eyes shone behind him. Suddenly, all the lights went out and Charlie couldn't hear a _thing_.

Charlie looked around…right as Matt lunged at him, shrieking with teeth bared…

And suddenly, it was gone.

* * *

"I enjoyed that," Matt grinned, crossing his arms as he looked at Charlie's curled up form, watching as the landscape shifted into the first location, Charlie being placed on the ground behind the desk, the mask laying beside him.

"A little too much, I think," Mike chuckled, crossing her arms, "Ah, oh well…you guys needed to have a little release,"

"Yeah, now it's _my_ turn," Sam beamed, strumming a loud chord on his guitar, "…We _did_ make sure that he's not gonna be able to hide, right?"

"Eh, it'll be like the first nightmare," Emily replied, hopping up on the desk, "I'll just be camping out in the box until you need me,"

"Until _your_ turn you mean!" Amanda pointed out.

"Like I said before…I really _don't_ want to do this," the black and white spirit replied, "But, I don't like jerks and Charlie is _definitely_ up on that list,"

"Alright then," Robby nodded, looking at Sam, "You ready?"

"Oh yeah!" the boy grinned, "The Show Must Go On after all, right?"

* * *

Charlie woke up on a cold floor…with the bear mask in front of him. He thunked his head on the floor. He'd thought he'd _died_ a few seconds ago… _WHY HADN'T HE WOKE UP YET!?_

He picked up the mask, sighing before putting it on. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about getting killed and stuffed…just as long as he had that mask. Right?

He could hear the faint strains of a soft male voice while a guitar started playing in the distance. The voice didn't have any static or metal in it…and curious, Charlie walked forwards down the hall and peeked around the corner to face the show stage. He saw the form of a black-haired boy on stage, lovingly strumming a bright red guitar. The boy looked up, crimson eyes bright as a smile flashed across his face.

"Oh! Hi!" the boy beamed, "Come on over! I was just practicing,"

"Practicing…for what?" Charlie asked, keeping the mask on.

The boy gave a laugh and strummed another chord.

"Band practice of course," he grinned, "Wanna hear?"

"…Sure,"

"Cool!" the boy laughed, "You're in for a treat, Charlie,"

Charlie blinked, frowning as he got shoved into a chair.

The boy started strumming again, the area growing colder and colder as the crimson eyes started glowing.

 _"One! Two! Three! Four!"_ the boy sang, _"There was a full moon in the sky. We met a brand new robot friend! At first he seemed a little shy He would not play pretend..."_

Suddenly, the boy's eyes flashed black and he gave a smirk that chilled Charlie's blood as he seemed to grow, aging into the person Charlie knew as Sawyer Harrison… _Sam_.

 ** _"He sang just fine and played in time,"_** Sam continued, his ebony gaze flashing as a few other young adults joined him, **_"But did not look the part. So we lovingly decided to give him a brand new start!"_**

The four teens on stage looked completely normal as Sam went into the chorus, Robby and Matt coming up beside him and the three singing together while Amanda stood at a keyboard and accompanied the boys.

 _"No matter what we say or do,"_ the four ghosts sang, their forms flickering to their nightmarish prisons before reverting repeatedly, _"It's never up to me or you. We smile now and sing a cheer! The Show Must Go On! The Show Must Go On! Never Fear..."_

Sam leapt off the stage in a stunning show of strength, landing next to Charlie and smirking.

 _"The show! Will! Go! On!"_ the purple spirit grinned before grabbing Charlie's shoulders and shaking him, laughing, "Oh! We're gonna have so much _fun_ together! It's going to be a real party."

He strummed the guitar again and Charlie tried to run…only to realize he couldn't move. Sam's eyes flashed black and the spirit gave a harsh-sounding laugh.

 ** _"We removed his squishy casing, to keep his circuits safe and sound and ended up replacing it with scraps that we had found,"_** the boy's eyes flashed to normal as he patted Charlie's shoulder, making Charlie jump and Sam grin. _"But, what a shame! A crying shame! Our friend was in a world of_ pain _. Oh, we tried to fix him up, but it was all in vain..._ "

The boy jumped back up on the stage, his form transforming midair and the rabbit landed back on stage.

 _"No matter what we say or do, it's never up to me or you. We smile now and sing a cheer! The Show Must Go On! The Show Must Go On! Never fear... The show! Will! Go! On!"_

The four spirits shook their heads sadly before looking at each other and shrugging.

 _"We just don't know what went wrong. We tried to get along..."_ Charlie watched in morbid fascination as he saw the four's eyes darken and lighten, watched as their voices glitched with static and metal every time their eyes went dark, **_"But our new robot friend's power faded!_** _We did our best to fix our guest, we hated to see him so distressed!"_

All four came off the stage and Charlie started panicking as they came closer. Matt grabbed his shoulder and Charlie shook, nearly jarring the mask loose.

"What did you do…" he breathed.

 ** _"We said farewell and had him terminated!"_** the four replied and Sam gave a grin as Robby took off Charlie's mask, revealing his terrified face.

The younger spirit started showing off his skills as a guitarist as Charlie was suddenly loosed from his 'bonds' and darted off…only for Robby and Matt to chase after him. Robby caught him, dragging him back towards the Parts and Services room and smiling as he plunked the man down, holding him in place as the others filed in.

 _"Every toy eventually breaks,"_ Robby explained, _"Every battery fades and drains,"_

 _"Even the tiniest, little mistakes can leave behind the messiest stains,"_ Matt agreed.

 _"We know that_ we'll _be all right,"_ Amanda added before jabbing Charlie in the chest, _"Although_ he _didn't survive the night,"_

 _"Through the pain and though the tears,"_ Sam finished, raising his fist, _"The show goes on for years and years!"_

Charlie started squirming as Matt picked up one of the extra heads lining the walls. The four ghosts smiled at him as it all went down.

" _No matter what we say or do,"_ they chorused, _"It's never up to me or you. We smile now and sing a cheer! The Show Must Go On! The Show Must Go On! Never fear..."_

 _"The show!"_ Robby sang.

" _Will!"_ Matt added.

" _Go!"_ Amanda cheered.

" _On!"_ Sam finished right as Matt placed the other head on Charlie's and everything went dark.

* * *

"Ready, Robby?" Mike asked as her brother smiled.

"Born ready," the red spirit grinned, waving his hand and making the room transform into the old pizzeria, "Bring it on. Let's just hope he manages to Stay Calm…because here comes ol' Foxy,"

* * *

Charlie wasn't surprised when he woke up and found that he was still in his 'dream'. He picked up the monitor and watched the group…and they were _already_ moving.

 _"There's a shadow on the wall, stay calm, stay calm,"_ he murmured softly to himself, before seeing Sam's shadowy form in the hall, _"There's a figure in the hall, stay calm, stay calm. Keep my wits and stay alive…wish I had a nine to five. There's a stranger in us all, stay calm, stay calm,"_

He rubbed his arms in the cold draft.

 _"Every hair is on it's end, that's fine…_ I'm _fine,"_ he reassured himself, _"Feeling my adrenalin, that's fine,_ I'm _fine. I can keep away the creeps, safely from my swivel seat,"_

He turned around as something banged behind him.

 _"Something's crawling through the vents, that's fine…"_ wait, _vents!?_ "Uh oh!"

 ** _"There's a ghost in the machine,"_** a female voice whispered and Charlie looked through the monitor, just to see Mike standing on stage with the other four…who looked suspiciously at the cameras, **_"Stay calm, stay calm,"_**

 _"They are watching through the screen, stay calm, stay calm,"_ Charlie stammered, _"They might just drive me crazy…"_

He slammed a fist on the door as Sam appeared in the doorway.

 _"Hit me!"_ Charlie yelled, laughing hysterically as Matt turned to the others on the stage while Sam teleported back in.

 ** _"Hey kids, nice to 'eetcha, are you ready for some Fazbear pizza?"_** Matt asked.

 ** _"Who's this? Working at the night shift?"_** Sam questioned, poking his head in the door…just to get it slammed shut on him.

 ** _"I don't know, but I don't think I like 'im,"_** Robby growled, his golden eyes narrowed at the camera.

 ** _"He's so cute! I can hear his heart racing!"_** Amanda chirped…just to get the door slammed on her as Charlie yelped.

 ** _"About time we had brand new plaything!"_** Sam grinned as Charlie started stammering.

Robby rolled his golden eyes, **_"Another yellow-belly bawkin' like a chicken,"_**

 ** _"HEY!"_** Amanda screeched, her feathers puffing out.

 ** _"Listen, gang,"_** Mike said, teleporting in and grabbing Robby and Amanda's shoulders, **_"I say we_ dig in _,"_**

The five started moving towards the office and Charlie started panicking.

 _"They are slowly closing in, stay calm, stay calm,"_ Charlie stammered, _"Find an inner strength within, stay calm…stay calm…if it's one thing I've learned it's that don't respond to Craigslist ads. I can see their second skin! Stay calm…"_

And then the lights all flickered, leaving Charlie alone in the office while a golden glow lit from the camera…set on Pirate's Cove.

 _"Oh_ no _…"_ Charlie thought.

 ** _"Hey, mate, Foxy here. Finally made it, don't you fear,"_** Robby's rough, slightly lower voice called, ** _"I'm here to tell you all my tales, but someone is approaching near,"_**

He peeked out of the curtains, looking at the camera and grinning, baring his sharp teeth.

 ** _"I prefer to be alone in my dark Pirate Cove. But every now and again,"_** the fox jumped off the stage and prepared to sprint, **_"I jump out and right then go for the guard who just sits in the room with no doors and no lights, I will spell out his doom!"_**

He sprinted down the hall, racing faster than Charlie had ever seen him go…and Charlie slammed the door down on the Fox. The fox banged on the door only to call through it.

 ** _"But why do I find this pleasure in fright? I guess that's what happens when you don't see the light…"_**

By the time Charlie looked at the monitor again, Robby was back behind the curtain, a flicker of gold as his eyes disappeared behind the violet, star-spangled folds.

 ** _"I just hide in the shadow, this is a prison to me,"_** he keened, grabbing a fistful of curtain and twisting it, **_"How I'd love to get out just so I could be_ free _! So I could be fre-f-free!"_**

He let out a shriek as he lifted his head to the ceiling.

 ** _"BUT THERE IS NO ESCAPING!"_**

Charlie turned off the monitor and shook his head, holding his hands against his ears as Robby started up on the 'da-da-dum-dums' again.

"Leave me _alone_!" Charlie yelled, shaking his fist out the door and catching the faintest gleam of gold.

The man then slammed the door shut…right as Robby's hook flashed out and banged on the metal door.

 ** _"Hey, mate, Foxy here. Finally made it, don't you fear. I'm here to tell you all my tales, but someone is approaching near. I prefer to be alone in my dark Pirate Cove. But every now and again. I jump out and right then…"_**

"YOU'RE ALREADY AT MY FREAKING DOOR!" Charlie shrieked only for Robby to mix it up.

 ** _"I ask my mates if they want to escape,"_** he murmured, **_"And they say they do but not in the same way. Well, maybe I don't understand but I will do the best I can, to help them see a brighter day!"_**

He stopped, smiling as he rapped on the door again.

 ** _"Hey…maybe I take escape a bit too literally,"_** he admitted, **_"But any way that I can get out, I'll take it with no second thought! Any way's a way for me, 'cause all my dreams are all I got!"_**

Suddenly, the doors started groaning and Charlie froze as the banging stopped…and then he shrieked as a silver hook crashed through the door. A low growl and the hook twisted, reaching for the door button.

 _"If he gets through that door…I'm_ finished _!"_ Charlie thought frantically, but unable to move as the silver tip cracked through the lit red button.

The door clanged upwards and Robby padded in.

 ** _"I just want to leave, I just want to be free. The dark has got a hold on me, so dark I can barely see…"_** he came closer, **_"I guess I'll wait it out to the end since I have nowhere else to go…"_**

He grabbed Charlie and gave a roar of laughter.

 ** _"I'll just take you to my den,"_** he cackled before giving a howl of laughter, **_"I CALL IT PIRATE'S COVE!"_**

Charlie thrashed, shrieking as Robby dragged him back out the hall, singing the 'da-da-dum's that Charlie didn't like.

 ** _""I ask my mates if they want to escape, and they say they do but not in the same way. Well, maybe I don't understand but I will do the best I can, to help them see a brighter day! Hey…maybe I take escape a bit too literally,"_** the spirit cackled, throwing Charlie towards the Cove stage, **_"But any way that I can get out, I'll take it with no second thought! Any way's a way for me, 'cause all my dreams are all I got!"_**

Charlie blacked out as the back of his head smacked up against wood.

* * *

"You had fun with that, didn't you?" Mike asked as Robby trotted back, dusting his hands off as the landscape shifted again.

"With him? Ha!" Robby snickered, "Well, yeah, of course!"

He turned towards the dark corner, only to get met by a glowing silver gaze to contrast his gold.

"Besides…it's someone else's turn to scare him," he said.

"Right," Mike nodded as the tune of 'My Grandfather's Clock' started to play, "He's going to learn the _real_ meaning of having No Strings,"

* * *

Charlie didn't like the look of the note on the desk. _'_ _Just wind my music box and everything's going to be fine.'_ He'd found the little box that apparently kept said music box wound…he was just a little worried about what would happen if he _didn't_. At the same time…he was a little curious as well. And oddly enough, he thought that the song for the box was appropriate.

 _"Ninety years without slumbering_ _, tick, tock, tick, His life seconds numbering  
tick, tock, tick. It stopped, short never to go again. When the old man died!"_

He got the feeling that as soon as he let the box stop…his _own_ life would be in danger.

 _"_ _I'm misunderstood,"_ a female voice sang, _"You look a little frightened. But I'm not that bad!"_

"Uhuh, _sure_ you aren't!" Charlie growled.

" _I think you should leave the box alone,"_ the voice suggested, " _So I can get out for good and **scream re** ally loud…make your heart skip stop and don't you da **re turn around!** 'Cause **masks won't tric** k me at all…"_

While listening to the girl's voice…Charlie forgot all about the box…and it just ran out.

" _And now I'm out for revenge,"_ the voice purred, _"Now that the music's gone dead… Now that the music's gone dead? **Now that the music's gone dead!**_ "

A new song started up…Charlie blinked as he remembered the tune.

"'Pop! Goes the Weasel'?" he sputtered, "How is _that_ scary!?"

 _"I have no strings,"_ the female voice came again and Charlie checked the camera again…just to see the prize corner box wide _open_ , _"So nothing's gonna hold me back from getting you now. I'm_ not _on your screen 'til you let that box wind all the way down tonight. I'm out f **or revenge now that the music's gone dead!"**_

Suddenly, something leaped out of the hallway and Charlie howled in surprise, hitting the ground as a lithe, black and white shape jumped over the desk and stood upright, head cocked as it looked at Charlie…it was the Marionette from the dream about the missing children.

 _"Stains down my face, and a smile so sin **ister it won't go away,"**_ the Marionette purred, kneeling down and tilting Charlie's face up with a slender hand, **_"My cold empty eyes, the perfect set for when I sneak in to surprise…"_**

"Why are you doing this?!" Charlie demanded.

She let go of his chin and put a hand to her chest.

 _"I do it for justice, I do it for pride_ ," she replied, _"To haunt whoever tries to get through all five of the nights. A guard like you is definitely up to no good, so I'll see to it that you get what you should deserve!"_

The silver eyes narrowed, turning more black as she grabbed Charlie's shirt…surprisingly strong for such a thin figure.

" _Get what you shou **ld deserve,"**_ Emily growled, " ** _Get what you should deserve!"_**

She dragged him down the hall, kicking and yelling.

 ** _"I have no strings, so nothing's gonna hold me back from getting you now!"_** Emily sang, **" _I'm not on your screen, 'til you let that box wind all the way down tonight!"_**

She threw him in front of her as her form shifted, transforming into the blonde, grey-eyed girl in a black and white dress and Charlie stared at her, recognizing her features from somewhere…and then he got it.

"Jeremy," he gasped, "You're related to Jeremy!"

The black and silver eyes flickered, turning more human as Emily closed her eyes and hugged her arms.

" _I'm a lost little soul, just what was his goal?"_ she wailed, " _I'm misunderstood. Now I'm gone for good…"_

Her form started to fade and she disappeared as her voice echoed out once more.

 _"Now I'm gone for good…"_

* * *

Emily looked shaken as she walked back towards the others. She turned to look at Mike.

"Don't make me do that again," she warned, "And a word of advice, Mike…don't lose yourself there,"

"Don't worry, I won't," Mike told her, looking back at Charlie and the now new landscape of Fazbear's Fright, "It's Been So Long since I've lost control, I won't do it now,"

* * *

Charlie didn't recognize this place…but due to the fact that he was _not_ in his nice warm bed…he was still dreaming. The phone ringing, however, made him jump pretty dang high.

He warily picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

 _"I don't know what I was thinking, leaving my child behind…"_ came Mike's voice.

Charlie wanted to throw the phone back into it's cradle…but he found he couldn't make himself do it.

 _"Now_ I _suffer the curse, and now I am blind…"_ Mike keened, _"With all this a **nger** , guilt and sadness calling to haunt me forever…I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river…"_

The phone clicked, hanging up only for the scene to shift and reveal Jeremy and Mike both sitting in the chairs. Mike looked frightened as the lights flared red while Jeremy gave a yell and fell to the ground, unconscious right as that gold rabbit crawled out of the vent and grabbed Mike by the hair and dragged her out the door, shrieking.

 _"Is this revenge that I'm seeking, or seeking someone to avenge me?"_ Mike's voice continued to sing as the rabbit dragged her into a room and forcefully set her down in the gold bear suit.

 _"Stuck in my own paradox, I wanna set myself free…"_

Jeremy showed up just to have Mike make him stop. He looked like he wanted to save her…

 _"Maybe I should chase and find before they try to stop it…"_

Only for the Rabbit to kick the bear suit and Mike shriek in agony as a fine mist of scarlet sprayed away from her. Jeremy ran to Mike's side, just for Mike to bleed out and die in his arms.

 _"It won't be long before I become a puppet…"_

The Mike in Jeremy's arms was suddenly replaced by a bloodstained Mike dressed in blue and gold and she looked _right_ at Charlie.

 _"It's been so long…since last I've seen my son. Lost to this monster…to the man behind the slaughter,"_ she cried as the room turned black and reformed to reveal their son's sleeping form with Mike kneeling beside him, _"Since you've been gone…I've been singing this stupid song so I could ponder the sanity of your mother…"_

The images flickered again, showing Mike and the other four ghosts standing in front of Jeremy, a grim determination set in the dead woman's face as she jabbed a finger at the inert golden rabbit.

 _"I wish I lived in the present, with the gift of my past mistakes,"_ Mike sang.

The world turned dark again and Charlie watched in horror as the rabbit came alive and stalked towards little Robby, who cowered against a wall and thrashed as the rabbit grabbed him by the hair and threatened to snap him in two.

 _"But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes…"_

Mike reappeared and shook her head violently as her form seemed to split apart, reforming into a woman identical to Mike except for lighter colored eyes and darker tinted clothes. Robby's cold, dead, bleeding form appeared in a kneeling Mike's arms as the spirit held the boy's head close to her chest, sobbing deeply.

 _"Your sweet little eyes, your little smile is all I remember. Those fuzzy memories mess with my **temper!"**_ Mike's golden eyes flashed black and she rammed her fist into the wall, creating a spiderweb of cracks away from the point of impact.

The scene shifted once more and Charlie found himself holding a perfectly live Robby, who was crying and looking towards a sorrowful Jeremy, Ashe and Kayle.

 _"Justification is killing me, but killing isn't justified,"_ Mike continued, _"What happened to my son, I'm terrified! It lingers in my mind and that thought_ keeps _on getting bigger…"_

Robby disappeared from Charlie's arms and reappeared in Mike's, clinging to her desperately as dark tears streamed from her eyes and into his red hair.

 _"I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I'd been there…"_

Suddenly the scene shifted again, and Charlie found himself standing face to face with the broken and bleeding Mike who glared at him heatedly, dark tears streaming from her black and gold eyes.

 _"It's been so long! Since last I've seen my son, lost to this monster! To the man behind the slaughter!"_ she reached for Charlie, grabbing him by the shirt and ramming him against the wall, _"Since you've been gone, I've been singing this stupid song so I could ponder, the sanity of your mother!"_

"Mike! Let go!" Charlie demanded.

Mike gave a low rumbling growl and bared her slightly sharper teeth. Like how her brother's and Matt's teeth weren't exactly all human…so were Mike's.

 ** _"Don't lose yourself, Mike,"_** Gold whispered inside Mike's head, **_"Remember what Emily said…"_**

Mike gave another dark growl but released Charlie.

"Last chance," she warned him, "Give Robby back,"

Charlie didn't say anything and Mike's eyes flashed.

"Fine," she said, "Have fun with Spring and Gold,"

"Gold…who?" Charlie whispered.

 **"That's Just Gold, to you, deadbeat,"** a slightly more metallic version of Mike's voice laughed.

* * *

 **"You with me?"** Gold asked as the scene shifted.

Spring took her hand and squeezed it while his other tightened on the neck of his guitar.

 **"Together…'til the stars turn cold,"** he replied, making Gold smile as the old rabbit remembered their little catchphrase.

 **"Well, here we go,"** Gold grinned as Spring struck a deep, harsh chord that made her very core tremble.

* * *

Charlie found himself in the old location once again…but the feeling of unease had gotten greater and greater with every time he returned…and now, well, it was almost unbearable.

And that's when he heard the male and female voices singing in harmony.

 ** _"Time for the main attraction, the story must be told! Time for a chain reaction that_** **never _gets old! Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold…some bots are just distractions, some bots are just_ gold _!"_**

Charlie found the singers on the stage. A blond man with black and green eyes and a blue guitar while a woman with copper hair and black and gold eyes with a tophat and mic stood beside him.

"So you're Spring and Gold…" Charlie whispered.

A glitchy, staticky version of Mike's laugh sounded through the area and made ice shoot down Charlie's spine.

 ** _"_** **I'm _not the bad guy, I'm just a bit surprising,"_** Gold shrugged, grinning wickedly at the camera, **_"It's not worth losing sleep, it's not worth analyzing…there was a time, not so long ago at all! I was just like you…can you hear my call?_**

Spring joined her, taking the lower part while Gold sang the descant…and making Charlie once again shiver in fear.

 ** _"Now I'm poppin' in over here, over there, I'll be checkin' in but you'll never be aware. In the beginning I kept a keen eye, on the state of affairs with the new guy!"_** they both chorused, Spring appearing in the door way and Charlie slamming it down in fear, **_"Now I got a new gig, let me know if you dig, ain't goin' home so I better go big!"_**

Charlie checked his cameras, flipping to 2B and seeing a flicker of yellow before girlish laughter sounded off.

 **" _Just got glance at Cam 2B,"_** Spring sang, **_"Then you get a little_ surprise _…"_**

A heavy paw grabbed him and Charlie was forcibly turned around…just for Gold to be up in his face as she gave a breathy whisper.

 **"It's me!"** she cackled before disappearing.

 ** _"You may say, that I'm breakin' your mind,"_** the duo sang, **_"In my opinion you're_ much _too kind…"_**

Suddenly a withered, gold hand grabbed Charlie's shoulder and dragged him out the office, making him shriek the whole way.

 ** _"Time for the main attraction, the story must be told! Time for a chain reaction that_** **never _gets old! Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold…some bots are just distractions, some bots are just_ gold _!"_**

Spring plunked Charlie down in a chair, Gold holding him down while the Rabbit circled him.

 ** _"You did a good job, watching those little screens,"_** Spring sang, **_"It warms my servos and circuits to hear some fresh_ screams _!"_**

He lifted Charlie's head and patted his cheek like one would a child.

 ** _"But don't get me wrong, you were very brave…"_** the rabbit smirked as he pinched Charlie's cheek with a human hand, gently shaking it back and forth, **"When faced with friendly singing animals you never caved!"**

Gold joined in, her delicate fingers digging into Charlie's shoulders with surprising strength.

 ** _"I'm finished training, done explaining, no more facts are left remaining,"_** they both sang as spring picked up a Freddy head and held it up for inspection, **_"Now you know in just a bit, you're a perfect fit! I don't wanna hear no more complaining. I'm passin' down this_ golden _opportunity, eternal scrapyard, immunity. Take it with pride and enjoy the ride you'll_ forever _be a part of this community! You may say that it's all in your mind…but in the end, I think that you will find…"_**

The two placed turned Charlie towards the mirror, showing scenes from _all_ the nightmares and how the spirits had laughed at his expense.

 ** _"You are the main attraction, your story must be told! You are a chain reaction that_** **never _gets old! Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold…some bots are just distractions, some bots are just_ gold _!"_**

Suddenly the scene shifted…showing a small, warm place with a restored Spring and Gold, both of them singing happily together in front of a crowd of kids.

 ** _"You are the main attraction, your story must be told! You are a chain reaction that_** **never _gets old! Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold…some bots are just distractions,"_**

And Charlie shot up with a gasp, looking around his and Mary's room as the last words rang through his skull.

 ** _"Some bots are just_** **gold _!"_**

* * *

"So, now what?" Sam asked as they exited Charlie's 'dreams'.

"Now," Mike said, "We wait…and see what tomorrow brings,"

And the clock struck midnight, making them all burst into smoke.

 **I had to write the minions at _least_ once before _Soul: Demons._ The trio are identical (only Matt can tell them apart) except for their personality...and they absolutely _adore_ the spirit...they tend to be a bit clingy though, and that annoys him a bit. Next up should be the last, if not second to last, chapter in this one. I'll probably work on another fic and then move to 'Child's Play' or another one of the Backstage Stories (depending on what ones you want me to do!) Anyway, "Together, 'til the stars turn cold" is Spring and Gold's little saying. It was a fragment in one of the first songs they sang together and they've adopted it as their catchphrase. **

**Well, I'm beat, I will see you in the next chapter...buh bye! ;)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	12. Trial By Fire

**And we are done! I've got all I wanted to get for this story. Here is the courtscene...and I will admit, I did _not_ enjoy writing that. I'm leaving the court stories to people like Josh Grisham or other authors who specialize in that. Anyway, we might have the court scene, but we also see something about the spirits...and our three oldest bots too. Because, someone comes in...someone _familiar_ to Gold, Spring, and Marionette...**

Chapter 11

Trial By Fire

Jeremy stood in front of the courthouse in his best suit, Kayle stood beside him in her best…which happened to be her police uniform…and Ashe's pale fingers were currently clenching a black folder in them, wearing a dark blue and gold dress suit that she was constantly tugging at the sleeves.

"Daddy!" a happy voice squealed and Jeremy felt something ram into his legs.

Instantly, the older man swept the little boy into his arms and hugged him close. Those were the _longest_ five days and nights he had _ever_ gone through! And that included those nights dodging bots!

"Ah, I've missed you _so_ much!" Jeremy groaned, setting his chin on Robby's head as the little boy nuzzled his head into Jeremy's chest.

"I miss you too Daddy," Robby smiled, looking up and turning his golden gaze onto his aunts', "Hi Auntie Ashe! Hi Auntie Kayle!"

"Heh, I see where we rate on the scale," Kayle teased, ruffling Robby's hair and making him giggle before hugging her too.

Robby turned his golden gaze to Jeremy's grey one.

"Daddy…you not gonna let dem take me…wight?" he asked softly.

Jeremy held the boy close.

"I'm going to fight it with everything I have," he promised as Charlie and his wife Mary walked up.

"Whoa there, Charlie Brown," Kayle smirked, "You look _awful_. What happen? The ghost in the attic keep you up all night?"

"G-Ghost?!" Charlie jumped and looked around, panicked, before calming down and glaring at Kayle…who was snickering, "Not funny _Kayle_ ,"

" _Chief_ Angelo to you, Charlie Brown," Kayle corrected before turning a critical eye on him and smirking, "I'm just saying, you're like Mike after her first night working the night shift,"

Charlie's face turned really red as he clenched his fists.

"It's _her_ fault I can't sleep!" he snapped.

"Mike's dead," Ashe reminded him, "Hence why we're going through this mess,"

"I _know_ she's dead!" Charlie growled.

"Funny, looks like your wife sleeps pretty well," Kayle replied, "A little bit of anxiety from this legal battle and from handling her kids…but other than that, perfectly healthy. I'd say the only loss of sleep she gets is from Robby waking up in the middle of the night with nightmares,"

"Wow, Charlie told me you were good…but not _that_ good," Mary started, impressed.

"And add the fact that she'd rather have Robby come to us than go home with you," Kayle finished.

"Kayle!" Ashe chastised, jabbing a finger at Kayle's mouth, "Insert foot!"

"And now you see why I _love_ interrogations," Kayle smirked as Mary bowed her head and Charlie whirled on her.

"Is that what you really feel?" he asked.

Mary closed her eyes before looking at how Robby was nearly asleep in Jeremy's arms.

"Charlie…he wants to be with them," she told him.

"But…" suddenly Charlie froze, blue eyes widening as he caught a glimpse of a figure across the hall.

A young woman in gold with copper hair, golden eyes and a thin scar slashing down the right eye.

 _Mike_.

The ghost's eyes flickered black for an instant before she disappeared entirely.

"Charlie?" Mary asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and making him jump like he'd been stung.

"He looks like he's seen a ghost," Ashe reasoned.

"C'mon, Ashe," Kayle snorted, "There's no such thing as ghosts!"

She whacked Jeremy in the arm.

"Tell 'er, Jeremy. There's no such thing as ghosts," the chief of police started.

"Huh? Oh…yeah…" Jeremy mumbled, looking away, "Sure, Kayle,"

Charlie noticed that Jeremy seemed very uncomfortable with the question…and he voiced something he'd been thinking about since last night.

"Did you have a sister, Jeremy?"

Now it was _Jeremy's_ turn to jump like he'd been stung. The normally warm grey gaze suddenly turned cold and hard as he glared at Charlie, pain throbbing along his scar.

"Charlie…you…" Jeremy ground out before closing his eyes in pain.

 _A pale face, screaming, a white flash, thin black arms wrapping around his neck as the white mask buried itself in his shoulder._

 _"I miss you and I love you, big brother…"_

He felt little hands wrap around his neck, hugging him much like Emily had.

"Daddy, it's ok," Robby's little voice murmured, "Come back, Daddy…you pwomised Mama…"

Jeremy's breathing calmed down and the pain faded as he looked at his adopted son. Robby gave a brilliant smile and buried his head in Jeremy's shoulder again.

"Is this the custody case? Fitzgerald vs. Winters?" a bailiff asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Yes, it is," Ashe nodded, "We're ready,"

* * *

"Mr. Fitzgerald, according to this, you wish to have custody of Mr. Robert Schmidt, is that true?" the attorney, a woman around Jeremy's age with grey-streaked brown hair and sharp green eyes, asked.

Jeremy gave a nod.

"That I do," he said.

"And why, may I ask, should the court give the child to you?" she asked, "When his biological father would be a better choice?"

"With all due respect, Ma'am. Given that his biological father abandoned his mother and him when he was two and left them to fend for themselves on the street…I'd think that I'm actually the better choice," Jeremy replied, "That, and I was there when his mother died, she died in my arms as I tried to save her…I was too late to do anything, but she made me promise that I would take care of him and raise him like she couldn't. That paper in your possession is proof of that,"

"Pretty clear handwriting for a dying person," the attorney retorted.

"Mike knew something was going to happen that night," Jeremy explained, "And according to her, Robby knew too. I saw walked in to work as she finished that letter and folded it up into her locket so that I would give it to Robby when I saw him,"

"This locket?" the attorney asked, holding up the plastic bag with Mike's silver locket in it…Robby was _not_ happy that they made him take it off. "The one that is a match to the one around _your_ neck?"

"Yes," Jeremy nodded.

"And you say that you meet the criteria for having this child?"

"I have a home,"

"That you share with two women younger than you,"

"Do you _really_ think I'd take advantage of that?" he deadpanned, "Mike was a good friend. I have the highest respect for her, Chief Angelo and Mayor Avarosa. Not to mention…both of them would be able to take me down in one blow if I tried anything…and then Chief Angelo would haul me off to jail for harassment,"

Kayle gave a smirk as she crossed her arms and nodded. Ashe bit her lip to keep from laughing while Robby grinned and even the judge gave a soft laugh.

"And I have a job," he replied, "I just got off my shift of being a nightguard at the mall,"

"You talk like it's not a hard job…no problem with falling asleep?"

Jeremy gave a bitter laugh.

"If you only _knew_ the things I've seen at my other jobs…" he replied, "Trust me, this is a walk in the park,"

"You were the night shift guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in 1987, correct?" she asked, "And part time day guard?"

"That's right," Jeremy nodded, "Until November 13, 1987. Then I took a leave of absence until eight weeks ago when I was a coworker of Mike's at Fazbear's Fright…and then it burnt to the ground and anything salvageable was auctioned off,"

"November 13, 1987…that date seems awfully familiar," the attorney hummed, "Wasn't _that_ the day of the 'Bite of '87'?"

"Unfortunately yes," Jeremy nodded, lifting up the blond curls that obscured the puckered, angry-red scar that twisted across his forehead, "One of the animatronics glitched and I was too close to it. That animatronic was then shut down and hasn't seen the light of day. It burnt along with the others,"

"And you have these crippling 'fits' that cause you to black out with temporary amnesia?"

"Robby helps," Jeremy said, "He's been the only thing to fix them almost immediately as they crop up,"

The attorney's eye twitched. Jeremy wasn't even the _least_ bit flustered…she was expecting him to crack, but the man was calm. She could _sense_ that he wasn't as calm as he was projecting he was…but then again, custody battles always brought out the worst in people. If he was like this under fire…really, the man had to be a very good candidate for a parent. He looked a little tired, but that had to be from his job…a six hour shift from midnight to six had to be rough…having that injury, _and_ have a battle for the little boy on top of that? It was incredible that the man hadn't snapped!

"No more questions," she finally said.

"You may return to your seat, Mr. Fitzgerald," the judge said.

"Thank you, your Honor," Jeremy nodded, getting up and sitting next to Robby, who swung his feet back and forth on the court bench.

* * *

While Jeremy was extremely calm…working at Freddy's made you kinda immune to any fear lesser than that for your life…Charlie, however, was a nervous wreck.

"Mr. Winters," the other attorney, a blond man with piercing blue eyes, started, "According to my client's statement, _you_ left Mikayla Schmidt and Robert Schmidt to fend for themselves after your ex-wife decided to retake her job as a security guard. I don't know about you, but that seems like quite a strange reason…"

"If you only _knew_ about that place…" Charlie shuddered, "Mike had history there… _bad_ history. I didn't want her to relive it again, we had a _child_ and I didn't want him to lose his mother like she had lost his namesake and her friends. I repeatedly begged her not to take the job, but she wouldn't listen. So, I gave her the choice. Stay away from that place and stay with me, or take the job and find her own place. I didn't want _anything_ to do with it,"

"And you say that _you_ should take the boy?"

"I'm his father, by the law of this state, Robby is mine to take care of," Charlie stated, "I…"

He froze, staring over the man's shoulder as Mike stood behind him, crossing her arms and slightly baring her teeth. The spirit's glitchy growl rumbled through the air as her black and gold eyes narrowed. Her stance said it all…he was _not_ going to take Robby.

"Mr. Winters?"

"Hmm?" Charlie stammered, "Oh, yes…right…besides, I have a house, Robby'd have a mother again and _two_ siblings to play with,"

"When they weren't beating him up!" Mike growled, "Bullies. You didn't even notice, did you!?"

Charlie glared at her hard.

"Hush!" he snapped.

The attorney blinked.

"I believe _you_ were the only one talking, Mr. Winters," he replied.

"I wasn't…" Charlie stopped and shook his head, "Never mind,"

"You know this isn't going to end well for you," Mike warned as her brother faded in beside her…along with the other spirits and ghosts, "Either you give Robby back to Jeremy…or we replay last night until you do. You lose either way, Charlie,"

Charlie shook his head, getting a few stares from the courtroom.

"Sorry," he apologized, "kinda frazzled, it's been a long few nights. What was the question?"

"Why don't you convince the court _why_ Mr. Fitzgerald shouldn't have the boy?"

"One: I'm his father," Charlie growled, " _Two_ : The boy started having nightmares associated with that _place_. A franchise that Jeremy there has bad experience with as well…and telling all those horror stories has to make you have nightmares…"

"TAT'S NOT TRUE!" Robby screeched, only for Jeremy to shush the little boy, putting his arms around him to quiet him down.

Charlie watched as Mike ghosted over to Robby and kissed his head, smoothing the red hair down.

"Easy lil' Capt'n," she soothed, using that _ridiculous_ nickname, "Don't worry, everything's going to be ok,"

She turned her black and gold gaze towards Charlie.

"Lying on the stand, Charlie? That's not very good," she smiled, eyes flashing.

And Charlie squirmed like an ant being burned under a magnifying glass.

* * *

After getting testimony from everyone, the court guardian went up for Robby and tried to get him to go with Charlie…only for Robby to give another outburst as the lights flickered and the air seemingly froze as the six ghosts all glared at Charlie…the Judge ruled in favor of Jeremy keeping the little boy after Charlie turned around and told him to let the boy go with Jeremy. Robby was ecstatic, hugging Jeremy around the neck with a happy squeal while Charlie walked over to Mary, shaking his head…and the rest of his body trembling as the ghosts faded away.

Mary came up to Robby and gave the boy a hug.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

Robby nodded, smiling.

"Tank you for e'eryting, Missus Winners," Robby told her, "I sorry dat you not happy,"

"If you're happy being with Jeremy here, that's alright with me," she smiled, "I don't know if Charlie will get over it…but, I'm going to have a _long_ talk with him about Mike. He told _us_ that your mother left _him_. I have a feeling that there was something else that made him give you back rather than guilt,"

Robby gave a slight smile. He _knew_ his mama and aunt and uncle would come through…he had a feeling they had been there in the courtroom with him, watching over him. Charlie's expressions proved as much.

"Well, it was nice meeting you face to face, Mrs. Winters," Jeremy said, holding out his hand and nodding, "I don't know if we'll meet again,"

"I don't know," Mary replied, "It'd be nice to see Robby every once and a while. But I need to work on _my_ kids' behaviors,"

She put a hand on Robby's shoulders.

"Don't think I didn't see how they were treating you," she told him, "Don't worry, they'll get straightened out,"

"Tanks," Robby smiled and then squealed as Jeremy swept him up into a hug.

"Ah, I am _never_ letting you outta my sight again!" the man called, holding the boy close.

"I love you, Daddy," Robby smiled.

"I love you too, lil' Capt'n," Jeremy replied, kissing the boy's forehead.

* * *

That afternoon, Jeremy slept somewhat fitfully. Normally, his dreams were calm and centered somewhere else…

Not inside a torn up building that looked like it was going to fall apart with a single breath.

"Jeremy?"

The man turned around to face a slender figure of a blonde-haired, grey-eyed girl in black and white.

"Em!" he gasped, racing towards her and picking her up, whirling her around before setting her down, something thin and black tickling his arms as he did, "You…you died…"

"I've been dead thirty years, big brother," Emily reminded him holding up her hands before nervously twining the strings around her wrists through her fingers, "But, Jeremy…I need you to listen to me,"

"Em, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"You need to get out of that house," she told him, "I seriously doubt that Charlie will attempt to take Robby again, but we can't risk it. It was hard enough _not_ losing control to get him away from Robby. I don't know what _she'll_ do if he tries again,"

"She?" Jeremy murmured, "Wait…you all burned up. I _saw_ you burn! Shouldn't you be free?"

"We did," Emily nodded, "Jeremy, please, I don't have much time. Get out of there…please…"

And she was gone…and Jeremy woke up.

"'Bout time!" Kayle grinned, "Get enough sleep there, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Haha, very funny, Kayle," Jeremy yawned before remembering Emily's words, "Um…Kayle…I think…maybe we should find another place. One that Charlie doesn't know about. You know…for Robby's sake,"

Kayle closed her eyes and nodded.

"Ashe and I were thinking the same thing," she admitted, "We were just waiting for you to wake up to run it past you. My house is finished being remodeled…he doesn't know that address. We can live there. All of us,"

"I like that idea," Jeremy nodded, "Tomorrow we move, sound ok?"

"Sounds good to me," Kayle agreed, "But…just in case Robby might tell, let's not tell him where we're moving. Ok?"

Although Jeremy didn't care much for that idea…he did admit that she was right.

"Fine," he sighed.

* * *

Mike was distraught. She'd gone in that night to talk to her son…only to find his room _completely empty_. The whole freaking _house_ was empty. The little family had moved that morning into Kayle's home…but since no one told Robby that they were moving…Mike had _no_ idea where he was.

And therefore, like any mother that doesn't know where their child is…Mike went a little crazy…

As in, very, _very_ crazy.

The others tried to calm her down…but none of them being parents, as all of them were killed before they even hit their teens, they didn't know what to say. _Scott_ just leaned against the wall watching Mike with interest and _well_ away from Spring and his guitar.

He was _not_ going to get the imprint of guitar strings on his face again.

Mike's ranting and crazed behavior continued on past midnight…even though the golden spirit could not get up from her spot on the floor due to the lack of _many_ of her motor parts. No one could calm her down…even the three little minions had kept their distance from the grieving mother. None of the spirits were looking forwards to another six weeks of Mike's misery.

But, one thing snapped her out of it, and it was Robby who noticed it. During the ranting and raving while Mike was still mobile…

She'd thrown the Golden Freddy suit _way_ out of its spot. And just like before, if one of the spirits was out of place when the clock struck six am…

They were _trapped_ in the suit for the whole day and the following night. No one knew if Gold would take completely over and become more violent if Mike was not in her spot. It never came up, because Mike was unable to move from her sitting position.

Now, however…

It was five fifty am…and Mike was still way too far from her spot. Robby tried to move her back, but his lean frame was built for speed…not strength. Emily tried to help him, but she too was not strong enough to move the very heavy bear.

"I can't move her!" Robby cried, trying to budge his sister's heavier form and move it back to the corner.

"Robby, leave me be," Mike ordered, "Or you're gonna be stuck too,"

"But…" he started, only to get hushed by Emily.

"She's right, Robby," Emily said softly, "Go on, get back to your spot,"

"Heh, it's not like I'm going to go crazy tonight," Mike shrugged, "I just won't be able to walk around…like normal,"

Robby threw her a pained look, but did as he was told, sprinting away into Repairs while Emily climbed back into the box right as the clock struck six. Mike could hear the pained screams from all five of her friends…and the older, deeper howl from Scott in the back. Mike slumped down a bit more in relief…she didn't have to worry about pain or anything of that sort, at least, for the moment anyway. The door of the building opened, letting sunlight stream in. Mike stayed completely still as two men walked towards the golden spirit.

"I thought the boss said no more upgrades?" one asked.

"He said I could do this one…and repair some of the others," the second started, kneeling down and gently tilting Mike's head up, "This one and I go _way_ back…don't we, Gold?"

Mike jerked as Gold seized command of their body.

 **"A-An-Andrew? Andrew M-M-Masters?"** she whispered, **"Wh-Wh-Wha…"**

"So you're still active?" the man, Andrew, smiled, "Good to see that,"

 _"Gold…who is he?"_ Mike asked as Gold stared in shock at the man.

"Why don't we get you all fixed up, ok?" Andrew started, putting a hand to Gold's neck and making the Spring Suit shudder as he touched her switch, "But first…we gotta shut you down for a little bit…"

 **"N-N-No!"** Gold panicked, **"No, Andrew…please!"**

The man flipped the switch and Gold's systems started shutting down, her eyes flickering weakly.

 **"No! N-No…Nooo,"** she slurred, her head hanging limply as her golden eyes flickered off.

 _"Gold?"_ Mike demanded frantically before her vision started blurring…

And she too fell into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight, Goldie," Andrew said softly before turning towards his companion, "Mark, get her to Repairs…time for an upgrade,"

"What about you?" Mark asked, brushing his wild black hair out of his eyes as he pushed up his glasses.

"Don't worry," Andrew dismissed, "I'm going to hunt down a few others,"

He turned towards the interior and smiled.

"Ok, Spring, Marionette…where are you, my little creations?"

 **Andrew is Gold, Spring, and Marionette's creator. He built them and programmed them and he's behind all the 'upgrades'. Now, seeing the teaser on Scott's page...I've been thinking that he's foreshadowing a Nightmare Gold (as you can see teeth and a 'Property of Fredbear's Diner' sign in the picture if you look really close). No, Charlie's not going to try anything, so don't worry. Also...I have a little reference in here (very vague, but it's there). Can anyone see it?**

 **Well, I'm beat, I will see you in the next chapter...buh bye! ;)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
